


A Sanvers Baby

by FeistyMouse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alex Danvers, Dorks in Love, Drama, Endgame, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls with Guns, Happy, Love, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyMouse/pseuds/FeistyMouse
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been married for a year and decide to expand their family. Lots of cute Alex/Maggie/Kara moments.





	1. Month 1 - The Announcement

"See you tonight at our place?" Alex asks Kara down the comms. Supergirl has just dealt with a bank robbery while Alex is back at the DEO headquarters.

"Only if there's pizza," Kara replies, and Alex can hear her sister's smile as she speaks.

"Of course there'll be pizza. See you at 7?"

"I'll be there."

Supergirl flies back towards the DEO to debrief J'onn. Alex, meanwhile, heads back to her apartment where Maggie is waiting for her.

"Hey, sweetie," she shouts into the seemingly empty room as she flicks her shoes off.

Maggie suddenly appears in the kitchen from behind the island where she was putting away pizza menus.

"Hey, Danvers," she replies, walking around the island to her wife and giving her a lingering kiss. "Pizza is on its way."

"You know me and Kara so well," Alex says, impressed.

She takes off her leather jacket and places it on one of the bar stools. As she sits down, Maggie notices that she begins to play with the zip.

"Hey Alex, are you okay?" Maggie asks, concerned by Alex's fidgeting.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just nervous." Alex shrugs as she speaks, looking down at the countertop in front of her.

Maggie perches on the stool next to her wife, her feet just about touching the bars. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Kara is going to be so happy, so excited, and you should be too. And tomorrow's going to be fine."

"I am excited. It's just such a big step, you know? It's something that I've always wanted, it's just now that it's here it's… Scary. And so exciting." Alex beams at that last part and is beginning to relax.

Maggie gently rubs her wife's arm by way of reassurance. "I know, sweetie, but you have no reason to worry. Trust me."

"Always."

And Alex does.

/

Kara arrives at seven on the dot, prompt as usual. Maggie opens the door to her and the two women embrace.

"Hi, Mags," Kara says.

"Hey, Little Danvers. Alex is just in the bathroom and the pizza is due any minute now."

"Great, I'm starving!" Kara exclaims, hanging up her coat and putting on the slippers that she keeps at their apartment.

The two make their way to the couch.

"I can't believe that you guys have been married for a year," says Kara, shaking her head in disbelief. She pulls out a card from her handbag and hands it to Maggie, giving her a beaming smile. "I'm so, so happy for you."

"Oh Kara, you didn't have to," Maggie says, pulling the younger woman into another hug. She pops the card to one side to allow Alex to open it.

The older Danvers finally appears from the bathroom.

"Hey, congratulations!" Kara exclaims, jumping up from the couch and pulling her sister into the tightest hug possible without breaking anything.

Alex pulls out of the hug and thanks her sister, giving her a warm smile. Despite this, Kara can sense that Alex is nervous about something. She can hear the slight elevation in her heartbeat and makes a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow. But tonight, she decides, is for celebrating!

The pizza arrives shortly after, and Kara hands the delivery man the money, insisting to Alex and Maggie that it's her treat. They sit in the kitchen, Kara with a whole pizza to herself and Alex and Maggie sharing.

After they talk about work and what film they're going to watch later, Kara says, "I'm surprised you guys didn't want to spend the evening alone."

Alex and Maggie look at each other, smiles breaking across their faces.

Kara looks from one woman to the other, trying to work out what it is that she doesn't know.

"What? What is it?"

Alex shuffles in her seat before looking back at Maggie again. The detective takes Alex's hand in hers and nods reassuringly.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

Alex's words linger in the air for a brief moment. Kara looks between the two women again and then jumps off her stool, sending it crashing to the ground. Her hand flies to her mouth in shock, almost covering the smile that has erupted across her features, reaching her sparkling blue eyes. She squeals as she runs around the island to Alex and Maggie, engulfing them both in the biggest group hug possible. She squeezes a little too tightly, causing both women to cry a muffled "ouch".

"Sorry, sorry," she apologises as she releases them from her strong embrace. She's completely shocked. "I just can't believe it! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Alex beams at her sister and then at Maggie, and the detective puts her arms around her wife, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"We can't believe it either," Alex says, resting her head against Maggie's shoulder. "We've been married a year now and we've talked it through and through. We're so excited!"

The women hug again. Kara can hear both Alex and Maggie's hearts pumping in their chests, beating at a hundred miles per hour, and Kara's own heart surges even more at the happiness she feels for the two most important women in her life.

"Tell me everything, I wanna know everything," Kara says as they all forget about their pizza and flop onto the couch in the living room.

Alex pauses, unsure of where to start. After composing her thoughts, she begins, "Well, you know that I've always wanted to be a mom."

Kara nods, never letting the smile drop from her face and hanging onto Alex's every word. She knows how much being a mom means to her sister.

"We're going to use a donor. We narrowed them down together but I let Maggie choose."

"Well yeah, but we agreed," Maggie says, getting up and handing a piece of paper to Kara.

Kara scans the sheet. It contains a photo, description and family medical history of a man. "This is him?"

"Yeah," Alex says. "He's perfect." Maggie nods her agreement.

"He certainly seems to be. But you're not pregnant yet, right?" Kara isn't wearing her glasses and her x-ray vision isn't showing anything.

"No. We have an appointment tomorrow at the clinic!" The anticipation in Alex's voice fills Kara with pride.

"You should come, Kara. We'd love for you to be there." Maggie's offer is sincere. She knows how much it would mean to Alex.

Kara doesn't know what to say. She can't believe that her sister is going to have a baby, and that it's all happening so quickly! Finally, she finds some words. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Maggie says, and Alex nods.

"Well then I'd be honoured."

"Just one thing," Alex begins, "Can we keep this just between us for now? Until we know more?"

"My lips are sealed, I won't even tell Mon-El. He's rubbish at keeping secrets."

The three women spend the rest of the evening talking excitedly about babies and the appointment tomorrow. Kara flies home shortly after ten fifteen to let Alex and Maggie spend the rest of their anniversary together and prepare for their big day.

/

Alex bounces her leg in nervous anticipation in the hospital waiting room. Maggie is sat to her right, reading through some of the forms that the doctors have given to her and Alex. She can see her wife's fidgeting out of the corner of her eye and places the sheets on the empty seat next to her. She puts her hand on Alex's arm and plants a long, reassuring kiss on her cheek.

Kara, who is sat to Alex's left, takes her sister's hand in her own and strokes it gently. Alex's breathing slows, and she begins to feel more relaxed.

That is, until the doctor calls her name.

"Mrs Danvers-Sawyer?"

Alex stands, sucks in a deep breath and nods, and the women either side of her stand too.

"Good luck, you guys!" Kara gives them a wide smile, squeezes Alex's hand and sits back down.

"Thanks, Little Danvers," comes Maggie's reply as Alex returns her sister's smile, and the two women disappear into the doctor's office.

/

Three and a half weeks later, it's Alex and Maggie's turn to host movie night. Kara shows up at their apartment bearing popcorn and adjusts her glasses as she waits for someone to answer the door.

Alex lets her sister in.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could watch Bridget Jones's Baby?" Kara suggests, setting the DVD on the counter and putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Sure," Alex says, picking up the box and inserting the disk into the player. "No Mon-El tonight?"

"No, he's got a shift at the bar."

A minute later, the microwave beeps, Kara retrieves the popcorn and the three women munch away and laugh happily as they watch Bridget stumble through life.

At the end of the film, Alex stands to clear their glasses and the popcorn bowl. Kara takes off her glasses, which she'd forgotten she was wearing, and tiredly rubs her eyes. She looks up at her sister as she walks away, and does a double take.

"Hey Alex, have you done a test today?" Kara tries to ask nonchalantly.

"No, why?" Alex replies, thinking little of her sister's question.

"I think you might want to."

Alex realises the implications of Kara's words. "Oh my God," she gasps, almost dropping the glasses.

Maggie stands and makes her way over to her wife. Taking the other woman's hands in hers, she looks up into those beautiful brown eyes that she knows so well, those eyes that are now brimming with happy tears. 'Come on, Danvers, what are we waiting for?" Maggie says gently, a smile breaking across her face.

Alex sucks in a deep breath and exhales slowly. She's speechless for a moment until she manages, "I'm gonna go take a test!" She almost runs to the bathroom, barely able to contain her excitement. After closing the door behind her, she fumbles around in the cabinet, her hands shaking as she pulls out a test.

"Keep it cool, Alex," she has to tell herself in order to calm down.

She takes the test, emerging from the bathroom to find Maggie and Kara sat together on the couch. They both turn to look at Alex, their expectant gazes finding the small stick in her hand.

"Three more minutes, I guess," Alex declares, sitting between her two favourite women.

"I'll set a timer," Kara says, pulling her phone from her pocket.

The next two minutes pass so slowly that Alex can't deal with the suspense. "Here," she says, passing the test to Kara. "I can't look."

Kara looks down at the little stick in her hand and can't quite believe that this result could change Alex and Maggie's lives forever.

"Thirty more seconds," Kara states, causing Alex to groan with impatience and then start pacing. Maggie watches as Alex walks the length of the coffee table and back and it makes her heart beat faster with every passing second.

The timer rings loudly in everyone's ears. Alex stops pacing and looks expectantly at Kara. Maggie stops nervously bouncing her legs and rises from the couch, standing next to Alex. She finds her wife's hand and their fingers lock tightly as Maggie gives it a squeeze.

"Well?" Alex asks, eyes wide.

Kara looks down at the little window on the test.

The world feels like it stops.

Kara looks back up at the two women whose eyes are completely trained on her, giving her their undivided attention. Her face erupts into a smile as she nods.

"It's positive! You're gonna be moms!"

The three women descend into hysteria, all the tension from moments before dissipating and turning into excitement, disbelief, happiness.

"Oh my God," Alex stammers, "OH MY GOD!" She begins to jump up and down before she feels Maggie's arms loop around her. The two women hug each other tighter than they've ever hugged before, never wanting to let go.

Kara watches the two women she loves more than anything, sees their happiness, their delight, and doesn't feel like she'll ever stop smiling.

Alex and Maggie release each other from their hug and see Kara stood watching them.

"C'mere, Little Danvers," Maggie says, and she and Alex hold out their arms, inviting Kara to join their hug.

"Oh, you guys!" Kara feels a tear slip down her cheek as she envelopes them both. "Congratulations!" She breaks away and looks down at Alex and Maggie, who are both crying too.

"We're gonna be moms!" exclaims Alex. "You're gonna be an aunt!" She turns to Kara, who can't hold in her emotion any longer and properly cries with them.

"I love you," Maggie tells Alex before kissing her intensely. "And you, Pea," she says, holding Alex's waist and looking at her stomach.

Alex laughs and reaches out to stroke Maggie's hair. "We love you too, forever."


	2. Month 2 - Morning Sickness

Kara's phone vibrates on her bedside table. It's a little after 7am and she's got the day off work, so why in the name of Rao would anyone be calling her at this time?

She picks up the phone and sees Maggie's name lighting up her screen.

"Hey Mags, is everything okay?" She asks groggily, rubbing her eyes after answering the call on the third ring. The sun streams through the break in her curtain, so she closes her eyes again.

"Yeah, um, I've been called into work, I was supposed to be off today and Alex has been throwing up since six. Would you be able to come look after her?" Maggie sounds stressed. She knows that morning sickness is normal at this stage in a pregnancy, but she still doesn't want Alex to be alone. "I tried to get out of work but they've found a massive lead on a suspect and they want me in as soon as."

"Of course, of course, Maggie." Kara throws off her duvet. "I'll be round in ten."

Kara gets dressed at super speed, gobbles some cereal, grabs her bag and flies over to Alex and Maggie's. She can hear their hearts beating and Alex's deep breathing as she approaches.

Kara knocks gently on their front door and lets herself in. She hangs up her coat and bag before making her way to the bathroom where she finds Alex leaning against the toilet bowl looking pale and tired and Maggie rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Oh Alex," Kara coos in a soft voice. She sits next to her sister and Maggie and gently strokes Alex's hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. Alex's brown eyes are tired but her smile meets them when Kara sits next to her.

"How you doing?" Kara asks. She's not seen her sister looking this tired and unwell since they were in middle school and Alex had the flu.

"I'm okay, I guess." Alex shrugs, giving a weak smile to try to reassure herself as much as Maggie and Kara.

"I'm so sorry that I've gotta go," Maggie says. She places a long, lingering kiss on Alex's forehead, and the older Danvers' shoulders relax somewhat. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's fine, sweetie, honestly. You go catch yourself a bad guy." Alex is almost ordering Maggie to go, understanding how important her work is. "We'll still be here."

Maggie stands. "Yes, Agent Danvers," she mocks.

Alex laughs as Kara stands to talk to Maggie. They leave Alex in the bathroom for a moment.

"How long has she been experiencing morning sickness?" Kara asks.

"A couple of days." Maggie meets Kara's eyes. She can see from her unintentional expression that the younger woman is upset that no one told her. "She didn't want to worry you. There isn't anything to worry about, and you know that Alex likes to prove she's tough."

Kara nods, knowing how stubborn her sister is. "She seemed fine yesterday at the DEO, but I guess it happens when it wants, right?"

Maggie nods, picks up her blazer and puts it on, ensuring that her badge is in her pocket. "We just need to keep her hydrated and eating. There's some bread in the cupboard and she's got a glass of water-"

"Maggie!" Kara silences the other woman. She's never seen her so flustered before; she's usually the epitome of calm and collected, no matter the situation. "I've got this. Please, _don't worry_. Alex is going to be fine."

Kara puts her arms on Maggie's shoulders before pulling her into a hug. She feels Maggie relax as she return the gesture.

Maggie knows that Alex will be fine with Kara. The littlest Danvers is the most caring, sensitive person she knows, as well as literally being the strongest person on the planet. And bulletproof.

"Okay," Maggie sighs. She goes into the bathroom to say goodbye to Alex before making her way out the door. "Call me if anything changes."

"Right away," Kara confirms.

/

Alex finally stops throwing up a little after eight-thirty. She brushes her teeth and has a shower, hoping that it will make her feel better.

Kara sits on the couch flicking through the day's edition of Catco magazine, skimming over an article about Supergirl and how she saved the city again.

"Be careful reading that, you'll never get your head through the door," Alex teases as she appears from the bathroom behind Kara and peers over her shoulder.

Kara spins on the sofa, the article forgotten. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," Alex says, flopping next to her sister and resting her head on her shoulder.

Kara puts her arm around Alex and gently rubs her back, cradling her head.

She listens to the thump of her heartbeat, its rate having slowed considerably since she arrived.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kara asks.

"Not right now. Maybe a glass of water, please?" Alex can't endure the thought of food, no matter how empty her stomach is.

"Okay, but you'll have to eat at some point. I'm under very strict instructions from the NCPD," Kara jokes as she stands to pour Alex a fresh glass of water.

Alex lets out a laugh. "Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the law now, would we?"

Kara returns with the water and places it on a coaster on the coffee table. Alex sees her open her mouth to speak before promptly closing it again.

"What is it?" Alex's eyes find Kara's.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kara's voice cracks as she speaks.

"Of course, I've always known that," Alex reassures her sister.

"And if you need anything, anything at all, no matter the hour or the day or even what I'm doing, if you need me, you call me, all right?" Kara's voice is assertive now. "No matter how small or trivial you or Maggie think something is, nothing is unimportant when it comes to you and Pea."

Alex looks at Kara, tears brimming in her eyes. "Of course," she sniffles. "God, I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

"Don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for. And you know that you don't have to put on a tough front for me or for Maggie." Kara wipes a tear from Alex's cheek.

Alex sucks in a deep breath, composes herself and exhales slowly. "Do you wanna watch TV?"

Kara nods vigorously. "Game of Thrones?"

Alex's head bobs in agreement. Kara downloads their favourite episode, the one where Dany commands Drogon to burn the Good Master, and they snuggle together on the couch under a blanket.

When the episode finishes, Kara stands and stretches before going to pour herself a glass of water.

"Are you not hungry?" Alex asks, sitting up. She'd lied herself down and let Kara stroke her feet during the episode. She knows that Kara will be hungry.

"Yeah," Kara admits. The only thing she's eaten is the bowl of cereal. "Are you?"

"A bit."

Kara searches through Alex's cupboards, looking for something plain for Alex to eat. She retrieves some pasta and waves the packet at Alex.

"Sure," she says.

As if on cue, Kara's phone rings.

"Hi Maggie," she says as the puts the phone on the counter, leaving it on speaker as she pours some pasta into a pan.

"Hey Kara. How's Alex doing?"

"I'm fine!" Alex shouts from the couch.

Maggie's laugh reverberates down the line.

"She's feeding me and we've watched Game of Thrones-"

"You watched it without me?" Maggie asks, pretending to be offended.

"Sorry Mags, it was my fault," Kara says.

"I'll let you off with a warning, Little Danvers," Maggie scorns. "Anyway, I should be back in an hour or two, we're wrapping up here."

"You get your guy?" Alex asks.

"'Course I did." Alex can hear Maggie's smug smile down the line. The best part of both their jobs was stopping the criminal or alien.

Alex and Kara whoop, causing Maggie to laugh.

"'Kay, you guys, gotta go. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Kara replies flippantly before Alex can get the words out of her own mouth, instead laughing at her sister.

"Bye, Kara." Maggie pretends to sound annoyed, but really she's feeling better for hearing Alex's laugh, feeling nothing but love for her girls and she can't wait to get home to them.

/

A quarter of an hour later, the pasta is ready. Kara has chopped some vegetables to have with hers but leaves Alex's plain, hoping that it won't upset her stomach. They both get about three bites in when Alex's hand flies to her mouth. She holds her breath and tenses her body, hoping that the feeling will pass, but it doesn't. She flings her plate onto the coffee table and sprints to the bathroom.

Kara materialises beside her, pulling back her short hair and rubbing her back.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kara says, as much to herself as Alex.

Alex inhales. "I think that's it." She stands, flushes the toilet and rinses her mouth.

As they make their way back into the living room, Kara makes a beeline for the plates, rushing to clear them away from Alex.

"Please Kara, eat yours," Alex insists. "It's not the smell, it doesn't smell of anything." Kara does as her sister asks on the condition that Alex will drink some more water, insisting that she has to keep hydrated.

"I was reading about all the foods that you can eat that are less likely to make you sick," Kara says. "Pasta was _supposed_ to be one of them. Maybe we should make some gingerbread men."

Alex is touched that her sister has been reading up so much. But then, that's Kara. Loving, caring, understanding Kara.

"Maybe I'll try a cracker or two later," Alex says to satisfy her little sister. "I actually feel like getting some fresh air. Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure."

/

Kara and Alex find themselves in the park, ambling past the lake. The afternoon sun glints on the water's surface and casts shadows under the trees.

"Boy or girl?" Kara asks out of the blue.

Alex hesitates momentarily. "I'm happy either way, but I'd love a little girl. I wanna teach her to kick ass, be anything that she wants to be, you know? Us Danvers girls gotta stick together!" Alex squeals. "And her Auntie Kara can teach her about the stars, other worlds, how to be a hero."

Kara fills up at this sentiment as Alex sits on a bench overlooking the water. "Oh Alex, I'm so happy. I'm so proud of you. You're MY hero. And you and Maggie will both be her heroes- if it's a her."

Alex begins to cry too. "I'm so proud of you, too."

The two women can't fight the tears and hug it out instead.

"Rao, we really need to get a hold of ourselves," Kara says, straightening her glasses.

Alex smiles at Kara before looking out at the water. After a few moments, she gets up before saying, "Let's head back."

"Do you wanna fly?"

Alex's face breaks into a mischievous grin.

/

Maggie gets home half an hour after Alex and Kara do. She finds them huddled on the couch, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Maggie asks, kicking off her shoes.

"Hey, babe," Alex says, "We're just looking through some photos. And mostly laughing at Kara."

"Hey, that cat _hissed_ at me," Kara stresses to Alex before turning to Maggie. "I'd been here two weeks and I'd never seen a cat before."

Maggie looks at the photo they're talking about. 12-year-old Kara's face is scrunched in fear as she hides behind an unknowing smiling Alex. Maggie lets out a chuckle. "What else you got there?" She sits between Alex and Kara. There are albums upon albums spread across the coffee table, photos spilling out of them. A plate of plain crackers that Alex has been nibbling at breaks up a pile of photos of the sisters together. A sense of sadness builds in Maggie's chest, but she quickly quashes it. Kara places a photo in her lap. It's a picture of Alex at five or six, beaming at the camera, her front top teeth missing.

"Aww babe, you always were more bark than bite."

Alex play punches Maggie before resting her head on her shoulder. Kara pulls her lips over her teeth to mock the photo, prompting giggles from the other women.

"Eliza takes some great photos, and plenty of them." The wave of sadness crashes over Maggie again, and without realising, she quietly sighs.

Alex senses it immediately. She knows that Maggie only has a few photos of herself and her family before she was sent to live with her aunt, and that they're mostly tucked away in a little drawer in their room.

"Funny you should say that," Alex says, hopping up from the sofa and going into their bedroom. A bit of fumbling ensues before she reappears, bearing a square of wrapping paper. She hands it to Maggie, who's pleasantly surprised.

The detective looks at Alex, who simply nods, encouraging her to unwrap it.

Maggie complies, tearing the paper away. Inside is a photo album. The cover reads, 'And so the Adventure Begins'. She looks up at Alex, knowing what her wife's about to say.

"You know that I want all of my firsts with you, right? And I know that you have little in the way of photos or possessions to show for your childhood. I thought we could document this first, just like we did our wedding, and make sure that our little Pea doesn't miss out on anything." Alex's eyes never leave Maggie's; never waver as she says the words that tug at her wife's heartstrings. "I want us all to remember everything, forever."

Tears drip down Maggie's cheeks. She looks back at the photo album and thinks of what it symbolises for her and Alex, what it could hold one day. "This is the most beautiful, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given to me. I want all of my firsts with you too, Alex Danvers, and I can't wait for this album to be overflowing with Pea's." Maggie's voice wavers as she stutters out the words between deep breaths. She pulls Alex into a happy, tear-filled hug, and they linger there for a moment. Alex holds her arms out, inviting Kara to join in, and she does. The women cuddle each other, savouring the beautiful moment.

"Hey, why don't we start documenting now?" Kara suggests. Before anyone can answer, she pulls out her Polaroid camera from her bag.

"You just had to wait until my eyes were red and puffy, didn't you Little Danvers?" Maggie's tone is faux-serious.

"We've all cried enough in the last month and a half to fill the pond in the park, twice," Kara admits. "Now pose."

The three women pose for the picture. Kara is closest to the front. She points towards Alex's stomach. Behind her, Maggie and Alex do the same and each women pulls a shocked and excited face.

When the photo develops, Alex hands Maggie a pen. "Caption this," she directs.

Maggie thinks for a minute, tapping the pen against her lip. She neatly scribbles something in the white space under the photo and then places it in the first sleeve in their new photo album. She sits back to allow Alex and Kara to read it.

_We're all here for you, Pea, and we always will be._


	3. Month 3 - Alex is Kidnapped

Alex's head pangs. Bright light filters into her eyes and she can taste the trace of blood in her mouth. She tries to reach to her head and face to ascertain exactly where the blood has come from, but she can't move her hands.

_She can't move her hands._

This realisation alerts Alex, wakes her up. She looks around, the light still hurting her eyes.

Her hands are tied around her back behind the chair she's sat on and her ankles are tightly knotted together. She looks around the room again. It's large, empty and looks disused.

She snaps into agent mode and tries to free herself from her restraints, using her skills to first free her hands and then untie her legs.

She stands, a little wobbly, unsure as to how long she's been held. Her gun has gone, but her tracker is still in her shoulder. Whether it's working is another matter.

She finds the door and stealthily makes her way over to it. It's locked.

Of course it's locked.

She lets out an irritated sigh but doesn't allow panic to build. She turns, intending to look for another way out.

Her eyes meet a figure stood in front of her. Someone taller, bigger. A man.

His face is covered, only his eyes are visible. They're orange, piercing.

"There's no way out, Agent Danvers, not unless you forfeit your sister."

Alex's steely gaze never wavers. "Never."

"Thought you might say that. Let's see what she thinks when someone she cares about is taken from her." The man launches a first towards her. She blocks it, but his follow-up is too quick. His punch lands on her face, and its strength is something much harder than a human could produce.

As she falls to the ground, Alex figures that this guy must be an alien.

"I'll never give her up to you." Alex spits blood. Her vision becomes blotchy and then fades.

/

Maggie checks the time. Alex should have called her by now and she isn't picking up her phone. They were supposed to be going to see a movie in just over an hour.

She paces in her their apartment, fiddling with her phone in her hand before deciding to call Kara.

No answer.

Maggie figures she must be busy fighting an alien or something. Nothing to worry about, they're probably on a mission together.

Still, Maggie wants to make sure Alex is okay. She picks up her blazer and car keys and heads towards the DEO.

/

Kara lands on the balcony at the DEO. She's just finished dealing with a bank robbery and a cat stuck up a tree.

She walks inside and finds J'onn and Winn discussing the results of a vehicle search that Winn had done.

"Got anything else for me?" Kara asks, leaning against the table in the middle of the room.

"Nope," Winn says, flicking through the data on his tablet just to be sure.

"Nice work, Supergirl," J'onn says. "If that's all, you're free to go."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I've got a report due tomorrow anyway." Kara turns to leave. As she walks towards the stairs that lead to the landing, Maggie appears in front of her.

"Hey Mags, what're you doing here?"

"Have you heard from Alex?" Maggie sounds concerned which causes Kara to feel the same.

"No, I thought she was with you?"

"She's supposed to be. We're meant to be going to the movies in an hour but I can't get hold of her."

Kara can see the worry in Maggie's eyes, especially when she tells her that Alex definitely isn't out on a mission.

"Can you try her?" Maggie asks, panic rising in her chest.

Kara nods and pulls out her phone. She signals for Maggie to walk with her to J'onn and Winn to see whether they've heard anything.

There's no answer.

"Hey you guys, do you know where Alex is-"

Kara is cut off by the sound of static vibrating and crackling in the air.

"Kara Zor-El," a deep voice booms. "I have your sister."

Kara and Maggie look at each other, their initial looks of confusion turning to horror.

"Come to the abandoned warehouse on the north side of the city if you want to see her again." The voice is demanding and its bluntness is astounding.

"Kara, no-"

Kara, Maggie, J'onn and Winn's heads all snap up when they hear Alex's voice. She's silenced by the man, a thud clearly audible as he punches her face again.

Kara and Maggie wince at the noise and the spluttering that ensues from Alex.

"You have one hour."

/

Alex spits more blood. "She'll come, but you won't get what you hope for."

The man laughs. "We'll see. This is all her fault after all."

Alex looks at him, perplexed. "What is?"

The man sucks in a deep breath, clearly unimpressed that Alex doesn't know. "She's the reason Electra was taken away, and her mother is the reason we were imprisoned in the first place."

Electra...

"Wait, _you're_ Zydos?"

The man's glowing orange eyes meet Alex's. They're angry, full of fire, but Alex never breaks her stare.

"She was captured by the DEO because you both destroyed a building and killed innocent people. You should have been locked up with her," Alex growls through gritted teeth.

Zydos laughs again. "You humans and your justice. It'll get you killed."

/

"I'm gonna go RIGHT NOW," Kara almost screams, storming away from the table towards the balcony. The whole room heard the man and everything he had to say.

"I'm coming with you." Maggie grabs Kara's arm.

"No, Mags, it's too dangerous. Alex would never forgive me if anything happened to you." Kara tries to sound firm but her voice quivers.

"And she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to you." Maggie has to rush to keep up with Kara, who had started stomping towards the exit again.

The Kryptonian stops, pulling Maggie to one side. They both look around, checking that no one is in earshot. "Please, Maggie, let me handle this. We don't know anything about this guy. He could be human, he could be an alien; we don't know what we're dealing with." Kara is pleading, begging Maggie.

"No, Kara. She may not be able to forgive you, or herself, but I could never forgive _myself_ if anything happened to her or the baby and I didn't try to stop it." Maggie begins to tear up but knows that she has to stay strong and have a clear head for Alex and Pea.

"Maggie," Kara says, putting her hand reassuringly on the detective's arm. "Alex and the baby are going to be fine-"

"Baby?"

J'onn's questioning intonation startles both women. Winn is with him. They can all see him doing the maths in his head.

"Alex is is….." he bumbles in his usual awkward manner, "Alex is pregnant?"

"We don't have time for this," Maggie says, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I'll go, Maggie. You follow, but _please_ be careful." Kara concedes. She wonders how she didn't hear J'onn and Winn coming and knows that Alex will be pretty pissed that they've found out.

"I'm right behind you, Little Danvers."

/

Zydos is busying himself looking through a bag. Alex can't see what it contains. Her head throbs and her heart is beating quickly, but she's okay, they're okay.

She knows that someone will come for her; she just hopes that it's not Kara.

"Ten minutes down," Zydos warns, knowing that Alex is watching him. She chooses not to say anything in response. "She'd better show up."

At that moment, a loud crash sees shards of glass falling from the windows at the tops of the walls. A blue and red figure flashes by and sends Zydos flying. He crashes into the wall and it begins to crumble and crack under the force.

"Alex!" Kara cries. She rushes over to her sister and unties her, pulling her into a hug. "She's here, I've got her."

Kara hears Maggie, J'onn and Winn sigh over the comms.

"Kara please, you have to get out of here!" Alex's voice is panicked. Although she knows that Kara is made of steel, she's almost lost her before and can't face the thought of it happening for real.

"Alex, look at your face!" Kara cups Alex's face in her hands, ignoring her sister. There are bruises on her left eyebrow and cheekbone and blood mats her hairline on her forehead. Her lip is bleeding too.

"I'm fine, Kara, but he's here to kill you."

A deep groan causes Kara and Alex's attention to turn to the body that was now getting up from the floor.

"Well, Kara Zor-El, I thought you were just going to leave your sister to die. Ten minutes? What took you so long? "

"Zydos?" Kara is stunned as the kidnapper removes his hood, revealing his identity. The DEO had been struggling to locate the Bromirian since they'd captured his wife.

"Free Electra, or I'll kill both of you right now."

Kara ensures that she's positioned in front of Alex so that no more harm can come to her. "You know we can't do that. You weren't on Fort Rozz for nothing, you know," comes Kara's reply.

"And we had your mother to thank for that." Fire ignites in his eyes as he almost spits out the words.

"You only had yourselves. You went around burning worlds and destroying people's lives." Kara's voice is defiant, angry.

"I will have my revenge!" Zydos lunges at Kara. His wild punch misses her and she counters him, landing her own blow to his face. It sends him stumbling backwards.

Alex backs out of their way, protecting herself by hiding behind a pillar. She wracks her brain, trying to think of ways in which she can help Kara.

The bag.

Alex peeps around the pillar. Zydos' bag is twelve feet away.

She can make that.

She sprints towards it, but as she does, Zydos notices.

He lands a punch to Kara's gut, leaving her stumbling and unbalanced for just long enough that he makes it to the bag just a second before Alex does. He scoops it up and grabs Alex by her clothes with his free hand, flinging her against the wall.

"ALEX!" Kara screams, her face full of panic and her whole being filled with fury.

"Kara, what's going on?" Maggie's raised voice bellows down the line. "Is she okay?"

Kara flies over to Alex and checks her over.

"I'm fine," Alex insists to Kara, coughing as she speaks. Maggie just catches Alex's words. "Behind you!"

Kara turns around to see Zydos holding a long green baton and knife.

"Kryptonite," Kara stutters.

"Supergirl, get Alex and get out of there right now!" J'onn commands. "That's an order."

But it's too late. Zydos is already raging towards Kara. She can feel herself weakening as he brings the Kryptonite closer. She stumbles and her breath quickens but she still makes sure that Alex is behind her, that he'd have to come through her first.

Zydos swings the baton. Kara manages to find the strength to fend off the attack, but Zydos slashes with his knife. He grazes Kara's arm and the Kryptonian lets out a cry. Weakened, Kara still remains on her feet, but Zydos eventually strikes her with the baton, sending her crashing to her knees.

"KARA!" Alex shouts again.

Kara refuses to give up. She keeps fighting, though she feels weaker every second.

Zydos is standing over her. "Last chance, Kryptonian."

Kara says nothing. She just glares at Zydos.

"Very well."

The alien raises the blade above his head, ready to hit Kara with a potentially fatal blow.

/

"ANSWER ME, KARA!" Maggie yells down the comms. Her sirens are blaring, barking at people to get the hell out of her way.

Silence.

"KARA!"

Still nothing.

Maggie speeds up. Another thirty seconds and she'll be there.

_But what if that's not quick enough?_

Maggie pushes the thought away.

She races down the dusty path to the warehouse, coming to a screeching halt outside the door.

Kara's name is called again, but this time it's Alex whose voice penetrates the air.

She's alive!

But it doesn't sound like Kara will be for much longer.

Maggie rushes to the door. It's padlocked, so she pulls out her gun and fires at it. The chain falls with a clatter.

"I'm in," Maggie shouts down the comms.

"Maggie, wait-"

The detective ignores Winn, instead kicking the door in.

Zydos is standing over Kara, the Kryptonian defenceless as she rolls on the floor in agony under the force from the Kryptonite. Despite this, she vows to fight back to protect Alex and the baby.

Alex is slumped against the wall, blood pouring down her face, almost unconscious and unaware of Maggie's presence.

The Bromirian's arms are raised over his head, his fingers clutched around a glowing green knife.

Maggie reacts quickly. Her other gun is holstered, and she pulls out something different, something that's usually associated with her girlfriend.

She pulls the trigger.

/

Zydos is flung across the room.

Alex perks up, looking towards the direction the blast came from.

_Maggie._

"ALEX! KARA!" Maggie sees that Kara is recovering slightly now that the Kryptonite isn't as near to her. She runs to Alex.

"They're okay!" The detective informs the DEO agents. Many rush in to apprehend Zydos, who still hasn't recovered from Maggie's blast.

"Alex, babe," Maggie coos. She takes Alex's hand and gently touches just below the bruises on her face. The older Danvers winces. "Sorry, sorry."

"Kara," Alex says, her first thought always for her sister as she tries to peer around Maggie. "Is she okay?"

Maggie laughs in an unsurprised way and looks over to Kara. She's sat up, her breathing heavy, but she looks like she'll be fine after an hour or two under the sun lamps. "She's fine, Lex. It's you we're worried about."

Kara stands, waving away the help of a DEO agent. She stumbles over to Alex and Maggie. She wobbles as she crouches next to Maggie, using the smaller woman for support.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" Like Alex, Kara's sole concern is for her sister.

"Just my head. And my back, a little."

Kara and Maggie can tell that Alex is playing it down.

"Alex, you have to tell us if there's anything else. We'll need to get you fully checked over and see that Pea's okay." Maggie's detective side comes out, instructing her wife, not willing to overlook even the smallest detail.

"He didn't punch me in my stomach, just my face."

"He flung you against the wall, Alex." Kara takes the same approach as Maggie. "Don't argue."

Maggie and Kara help Alex up. The agent groans, the world spinning slightly as she tries to maintain her balance. Her back aches and her head still throbs.

They all make their way outside, and Kara and Maggie lead Alex towards a DEO ambulance. They climb into the back with her, helping her to lie down on the bed. She lets out a soft whimper and closes her eyes. Maggie gently takes Alex's hand and Alex squeezes it to let her wife know that she's okay.

/

When they arrive, the DEO agents wheel a drowsy Alex out of the ambulance and into the med bay. J'onn is already waiting, anxious to know whether his Earth daughters are okay. Winn and Mon-El are right behind him.

Doctor Hamilton follows Alex's bed. She examines Alex's head first.

"That'll need a few stitches," she says, looking at the gash on the agent's head. "Your lip will heal and we can reduce your bruising. Is there anywhere else that hurts?"

"My back."

Doctor Hamilton instructs Alex to flip onto her side. When she pulls up her shirt, Kara and Maggie see the blotching that has occurred as a result of her being flung against the wall.

"Oh my Rao, Alex," Kara gasps at the deep purple patches.

"You're lucky your back isn't broken," states Hamilton. "We can reduce the swelling there too, but you'll be sore for a few weeks. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, um, would you guys mind if Maggie, Kara and I talk to Doctor Hamilton alone?" Alex looks over at J'onn, Winn and Mon-El.

"They know, Alex," Maggie says, biting her lip. "Well, J'onn and Winn do."

Alex stares between Maggie and Kara.

"They overheard us earlier when we were planning to rescue you. We're really sorry," Kara says.

"We'll discuss this later, Agent Danvers," J'onn decides as he turns to leave, and from his tone Alex thinks that he is unhappy.

/

"Okay, this is going to be cold," Hamilton warns Alex. She puts some gel onto Alex's lightly-rounded stomach, the physical signs of her pregnancy beginning to form. Maggie clutches Alex's hand and Kara stands with her hand resting on her sister's shoulder.

Doctor Hamilton begins to scan Alex, and she feels Maggie's grip tighten. They can all see the image changing on the screen.

"How many weeks?" Hamilton asks.

"Almost twelve," Alex replies with certainty.

The longer Doctor Hamilton looks, the more tense each woman becomes.

"There," the doctor declares.

The women all stare at the monitor. Doctor Hamilton points to a dot on the screen. "That's your baby."

"Oh my God," Alex gasps, her eyes filling with tears and a shocked smile forming as she looks from the monitor to Maggie. The detective's eyes are also glittering with tears escaping down her cheeks.

"And everything's okay, right?" Alex asks.

"Everything looks perfectly normal," the doctor replies.

"Thank Rao," says Kara, breathing a sigh of relief and resting her forehead against the bed.

There is a brief moment of silence in the room, save for Alex and Maggie's sniffling, before Doctor Hamilton speaks.

"Right now, your baby is about the size of a plum. I can print you a copy of this if you'd like?"

Alex nods vigorously, unable to speak.

"Thank you, Doctor," Maggie says instead as the doctor leaves the room.

The women are all silent in their relief, and tiredness and fatigue hits them all after the adrenaline from the day has left their system.

Eventually, Maggie says, "So our little Pea is now a plum!"

Alex laughs. "I guess so. Nice gun you used earlier, by the way. And nice shot."

"I intimidated Winn until he gave it to me," Maggie admits, causing Kara and Alex to laugh, all their stress gone.

/

J'onn approaches the med bay. Though the door is closed, he can see Alex, Maggie and Kara. They're laughing, and that makes him less worried.

He walks up to the door and gently knocks on it. Three heads snap in his direction and he enters the room.

Maggie and Kara leave Alex and J'onn to talk.

"J'onn-"

"Agent Danvers, when were you planning on telling me?" J'onn's tone is serious, strict.

"Soon, I just wanted to know that everything was okay before I told people. I didn't want to jinx anything." Alex's big eyes look up into J'onn's, and she's sure she sees him waiver for a second.

"I understand that, Agent Danvers, but you were in danger today. Zydos attacked you right before you entered the DEO. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, but from now on, I don't want you in the field."

"No, no way. I'm an agent, it's my job." Alex is defiant.

J'onn studies Alex. He's impressed by her strength, her determination, and he knows that she can handle herself. She was just unlucky today; CCTV shows that she tried to stop Zydos but he landed a strong punch to her head, knocking her out. J'onn thinks for a bit longer, internally debating the situation.

"Very well," he concedes, "but you'll have to take extra precautions."

"Thank you, J'onn." Alex looks relieved. "I will, I promise."

"As your boss, I'm not happy about you being on the front line."

Alex casts her gaze down and nervously rubs her hands together, hoping that J'onn's not about to change his mind so quickly.

"But as your Space Dad, I'm so happy for you, Alex. Congratulations."

Alex looks back up at J'onn, eyes wide, her fear turning to mush. The Martian leans over Alex's bed and pulls her into a hug, careful not to press on her back.

"Thank you, Papa Bear," Alex says, grinning as she touches under her eyes to stop a tear from falling before taking J'onn's hand. He squeezes it gently before turning to see Kara, Maggie, Mon-El and Winn standing outside talking.

"You can come back in, you guys," Alex shouts.

The door swings open and the four of them approach the bed.

"Congratulations, Maggie," J'onn says, offering his hand. Instead of taking it, she wraps her arms around him.

"Hey Kara," Alex says. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Alex, please stop worrying. I've just been under the sun lamps, my powers are at full strength. Doctor Hamilton says I'll be okay."

"And Zydos is locked up even more securely than Electra," Winn chips in. "He will _not_ be getting out of there any time soon."

Alex sighs her relief.

"We all just want you to get better," Kara says.

Alex nods her understanding. "You know that I'm good at giving orders-"

"But not at taking them," Maggie says, joining their conversation. "J'onn's just told me that you want to stay in the field. Promise me you'll do everything he says. It's for your own safety, and for Plum's."

"Plum?" Mon-El asks. Kara had filled him in about Alex and the baby when she was under the lamps, but he didn't understand the relevance of fruit.

They all ignore him.

"I promise."

Maggie smiles at Alex. "Doctor Hamilton says that she wants to keep you overnight, but you can probably come home tomorrow."

"But no exerting yourself," J'onn says. "You need to rest." Everyone nods their agreement.

"So J'onn, does this make you Space Grandpa now?" Winn asks.

"Don't you have work to do, Agent Schott?" J'onn raises an eyebrow, his tone half serious as he avoids answering the question, but they can all tell that he thinks it's funny too.

They're all one big, happy, caring family, Alex thinks as she yawns and falls asleep, surrounded by the people she loves.


	4. Month 4 - Gender Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some slight creative liberties as babies don't start to hear voices until around 24 weeks, and this is only around week 16, but I thought the last part fitted best at the end of this chapter.

Alex stirs from her sleep. It's still dark outside and she's lying on her side, Maggie's arm draped protectively over her little bump, Alex's hand on top of her wife's. It always used to be the other way around, but since they found out that Alex was pregnant, they always woke up in the same new position, as if it were instinct.

Alex slides herself out from under Maggie's hold, gently lowering her arm, attempting to not disturb her. She looks at her wife for a moment, studies her beautiful soft features and light breathing as she sleeps. Her heart swells with love.

Alex quietly makes her way to the kitchen. She's craving some pickles and tomato ketchup. _Just_ pickles and tomato ketchup.

She pulls the jar and bottle from the fridge, grabs a small bowl for her ketchup and begins to much away, perched at her kitchen island, her craving slowly being satisfied.

Who knew that this random combination could taste _so good_?

"Babe, that's really weird," Maggie says, leaning against the wall next to their bed and rubbing her eyes.

"But it's so good!" Alex replies. "Try some!" She waves a pickle dripping with ketchup at Maggie.

Maggie sighs and shuffles into the kitchen. She looks at Alex skeptically as she takes the pickle and then a bite. Her eyebrows knit together as she decides whether or not she likes it.

"That's actually not bad."

"I've devoured half a jar already. It's the greatest thing I've ever eaten."

Maggie laughs as Alex stuffs another one in her mouth. Her heart surges with love for the beautiful woman beside her.

"I don't think I can go back to bed, I'm stuffed," Alex says.

"It's four-thirty, what else are we going to do?"

"Get the apartment ready for when my mom gets here." Alex hops down from her stool and grabs some of her cleaning products.

Maggie sighs again but gets up and helps Alex.

The oldest Danvers lasts five minutes before she falls asleep on the couch. Maggie grabs a blanket and places it over her before continuing to clean and tidy.

/

Alex wakes to find Maggie eating breakfast in the kitchen. She's munching on a bowl of cereal and flicking through some work documents.

"What happened?" Alex asks as she sits up, confused as to why she's on the couch.

"You fell asleep after you plumped the couch cushions." Maggie smiles at Alex.

"Glad I bothered," Alex says sarcastically, looking at the squashed cushions. "So you did the whole apartment on your own at four-thirty in the morning?"

"Yep."

"It's spotless!"

"Yep."

"Awww babe, I love you." Alex gives Maggie a huge hug and plants a kiss on her cheek to show her thanks. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Yeah, we gotta go in an hour," Maggie says as she checks her watch.

"You do definitely want to know what we're having, right?" Alex asks, making her way to the bathroom.

"Definitely, if that's what you want," Maggie says, knowing that it's exactly what Alex wants. And it's what she wants too.

/

"Mrs Danvers-Sawyer?"

Alex and Maggie acknowledge the nurse's call and stand. They follow her into the brightly-lit check-up room.

"If you'd like to pop yourself onto the bed, the doctor will be here shortly."

"Thanks," Alex says, climbing onto the bed.

The nurse leaves the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Alex looks at Maggie, her big brown eyes full of anticipation. She's excited and nervous at the same time. And damn is she craving pickles and ketchup.

Maggie gives Alex a reassuring smile and takes her hand, squeezing it excitedly.

"I love you," Alex says.

"I love you too, forever."

The door handle rattles and a lady wearing a doctor's coat enters the room.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Carlton, I'll be doing your scan today. How are we feeling?" The doctor smiles at the two women, making them feel at ease.

"Excited!" Alex and Maggie reply simultaneously, causing them both to look at each other and laugh.

"Good. If you lift your top, I'll put some cold gel on and we'll get started."

Alex does as the doctor says before re-taking Maggie's hand.

Doctor Carlton begins the scan. The image on the screen changes until she finds what she's looking for. When she does, a noise fills the air.

"There's your baby," the doctor says, pointing at the monitor. "And that sound is its heartbeat."

"Oh my God," Alex says, her eyes filling with tears. She looks up at Maggie, whose eyes mirror her own. "That's our baby!" Her voice is barely a whisper as she's almost too choked to speak.

"It's beautiful," Maggie says. "Just like its mom."

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asks.

"Definitely." They both nod.

/

"What time's Eliza getting here?" Kara asks. She's joined Alex and Maggie at Noonan's in her lunch break.

"We're picking her up from the airport at seven." Alex says, tucking into her bagel. "Are you gonna eat that?" She points to the bread roll next to Kara's soup.

"I was, but..." Kara trails off as she passes the roll to Alex. "You're eating more than me!"

"I know, but this bread is amazing! And I can use the eating for two excuse."

"Just be grateful she's not eating pickles and ketchup," Maggie chips in jokingly.

Kara stares at Maggie and then at Alex. "Why didn't I think of that combo?" Kara high-fives Alex. Maggie laughs and shakes her head.

"I don't mind picking Eliza up if you want? It'll be quicker and more of a surprise when she sees you," Kara offers.

Alex thinks for a second. "Okay. Thanks."

There's a brief pause before Kara speaks again. "So are you gonna tell me?" She asks, getting to the question she's been dying to ask. "I can't take the suspense!"

"Nope. You can all find out together," Alex replies.

Kara's face drops. "You guuuys!" She moans, dropping her soup spoon with a loud clink. She just wants the evening to arrive because she wants to know.

"It's only fair," Alex says with a shrug.

"But how am I supposed to do any work this afternoon? I'm too excited!" Kara squeals as the light breeze tickles her hair.

Alex and Maggie smile at the bubbling blonde in front of them.

"I'm just glad that you can't read minds," Alex says.

They finish their food before Kara heads back to Catco and Alex and Maggie go back to their apartment for an afternoon of relaxation.

/

Alex hears the knocking on her door. She makes her way to it, popping her short hair behind her ear out of habit, and flings it open to find her mom, Kara and Mon-El stood side by side, the Kryptonian and Daxamite holding all of Eliza's luggage.

"Hey mom!" Alex squeals, throwing her arms out to be hugged.

"Hey, baby. Look at you!" Eliza says, touching Alex's stomach. Her cute little bump is showing through her t-shirt. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, mom." Alex blushes as they all enter her apartment.

"Hey, Eliza," Maggie says, appearing behind the group.

"Maggie! How are you, sweetie?" Eliza pulls the detective into a hug.

"I'm good, thanks. It's great to see you." Maggie is sincere in what she says. Eliza has always been so nice to her, very much like a mom, and the oldest Danvers genuinely loves her daughter-in-law too.

"It's wonderful to be here. Ever since the announcement and, well, the hostage situation, I've been desperate to come see you guys."

Alex had insisted that Eliza didn't need to visit when she was kidnapped. Eventually, Eliza gave in on the promise that she could visit soon.

Maggie slips her arm around Alex while Kara and Mon-El put Eliza's cases in the spare room.

"The food smells amazing," Eliza says.

"Out of this world," Mon-El jokes.

"That is lasagne and tons of garlic bread," Alex says, inhaling through her nose.

"She isn't kidding. There's literally a mountain of garlic bread in there," Maggie says, causing the others to laugh.

"Wonder which of us that's for?" Kara jokes, gently elbowing Alex's arm.

"That's for Avocado!" Alex defends herself.

"Avocado?" Mon-El asks.

"That's how big the baby is," Kara explains.

"Oh. What's an avocado?"

"It's green fruit. I'll show you later." Kara whispers.

They continue their chat as they wait for the food to be ready. Kara helps Alex to set the table while Mon-El helps Maggie with the food. Eliza watches her girls and their partners and feels pride at everything they've achieved, the people they've become and everything they stand for.

When they sit to eat, everyone is silent. Kara looks expectantly at Alex, and everyone is waiting for the big reveal.

Alex catches Kara's stare. It's so intense that she's surprised that her sister's heat vision hasn't shot from her eyes.

She clears her throat. "Excuse me a sec." She gets up from the table and grabs her bag, pulling out a small envelope. She passes it to Eliza first.

The eldest Danvers puts down her knife and fork and opens it. She pulls out the sonogram and inhales sharply, choking back tears.

"Oh Alex," she says as she exhales, unable to control her emotion.

Maggie takes Alex's hand. Kara is still waiting patiently for the news she's been desperate to find out all day.

Eliza passes the picture to Kara, who shows it to Mon-El. They coo over it.

"So?" Kara says, passing the picture back to Alex and Maggie.

Her question lingers in the air for a moment.

"It's a girl!" They announce together, looking at each other with wide smiles as they say it.

The table erupts with excitement. Kara jumps up and engulfs Alex and Maggie in a super hug.

"Yes! I'm so pleased for you guys! Another Danvers girl!" Kara can barely contain herself.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations," Mon-El agrees, smiling at Alex and Maggie before looking lovingly at his bubbling girlfriend.

The room falls silent as they all turn to look at Eliza. "This little girl is going to be so lucky to have you two," she says, taking both Alex and Maggie's hands in her own. "She's going to be amazing. I'm so proud of both of you."

Her mom's sentiments cause both Alex and Maggie to feel emotional.

"She really is. She'll be the most kickass baby ever born," Kara agrees.

"I hope so," Alex stutters. Maggie smiles up at Alex and slips both of her arms around her wife's waist before resting her head on her shoulder.

Their excited chat continues as they finish their food. They have chocolate cake for dessert to celebrate. Not a single crumb is left, especially after Kara, Mon-El and now Alex have finished.

Mon-El is telling everyone about a new cocktail mix he's concocted at the bar when Kara hears a light thud and sees Alex tense.

"Was that what I think it was?" Kara asks, looking into Alex's wide eyes.

"Uh-huh," Alex replies as everyone turns. "You heard that?"

Kara shrugs a yes, too surprised to speak.

"Babe, what is it?" Maggie asks, taking Alex's hand and looking concerned.

"The baby just kicked!" Alex's face is the picture of shock and excitement.

There's a collective "oh my God" as they all begin to fuss around Alex again.

Alex grabs Maggie's hand and places it on her stomach. There's a short moment before...

Thump.

Maggie throws her hands over her mouth in surprise and then places them back on Alex's stomach as the baby kicks again.

It's Kara's turn next. She squeezes Maggie's hand and places her other on Alex's stomach. She can hear the baby's heartbeat; she's been able to for weeks.

"She's a feisty one!" Kara says. She lets go of Maggie's hand and grabs Mon-El's. He lets Kara's hand guide his, and his face breaks into a smile when the baby kicks.

Eliza is last. She places both her hands on Alex's stomach. Alex's hands find her mom's, and as Eliza crouches in front of her daughter, they find themselves almost in their own little world.

"She's going to be just like you, Alexandra Danvers," she says with a sniffle. "She's going to be perfect."

/

Plates cleared away and board games played, Kara and Mon-El head back to their apartment. Eliza is staying in Alex and Maggie's spare room but heads to bed early, tired from her flight and wanting to give the girls some alone time after their eventful and exciting day.

Alex is already sat on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her when Maggie brings the popcorn from the kitchen to accompany their film. She places it next to Alex. Instead of sitting next to her wife, Maggie lies down. She looks up at Alex before resting her head on her bump.

Alex pulls her fingers through the other woman's soft curls, gently playing with her hair. They stay like that for a minute before Maggie clears her throat.

"Can you hear me in there?" She asks Alex's stomach.

Tap.

"Wow," both women say at the same time as they beam at each other.

"Keep going!" Alex instructs.

"Hey, little baby," Maggie continues. "We can't wait to meet you. We're all waiting for you. Your moms are going to love you so much."

Maggie hears a sniffle and sees that Alex's cheeks are lined with tears. The detective sits up and places a kiss on the agent's cheek, at which point Alex blushes.

Alex lets her head read on Maggie's shoulder and the smaller woman wraps her arms around her wife, letting her hand rest on Alex's stomach.

"I love you," Maggie says after a few moments of silence.

When Alex doesn't say anything, Maggie looks down to see that she has already drifted off to sleep. She doesn't need Alex to tell her that she loves her too, though.

She's got all she'll ever need, right there.


	5. Month 5 - Baby Shopping

"I can't see him, the walls are filled with lead," Kara tells Alex down the comms. She's trying to find a Dratt who's known to be hiding in a small old office building on the outskirts of the city.

"I'll draw up his heat signatures now," Alex replies from the DEO. J'onn had finally declared a couple of weeks ago that Alex could no longer go out in the field. Although reluctant, Alex had understood and had been spending more time in the labs and helping Kara to fight criminals from back at the DEO headquarters. "Okay, you need to go up to the top floor. He's hiding there."

"On it," Kara says. She bursts through the six floors above her, the already-degrading concrete crumbling and crashing to the ground.

"That's one way to do it, I guess," Alex says, knowing exactly how Kara had got there so quickly. "Okay, go down that hallway, second door on your right. Winn, how long until back-up arrives?" Alex swivels in her chair to face the agent.

He checks his tablet. "They're two minutes away."

Kara walks down the hall, the old floorboards creaking beneath her. Doors hang loosely from their hinges and thick dust lines every surface.

"So what are we shopping for?" Kara asks Alex, tracing her finger through the dust on an old table that had been abandoned in the hallway.

"We hardly have anything yet, so paint for the room, a crib, a wardrobe and drawers, clothes-"

"Alex, you have literally not stopped buying clothes for her. Every time you walk into a shop that sells anything even remotely related to babies, you come out with something. She's got a bigger wardrobe than me and she'll be tiny." Kara opens the door that Alex told her to. It falls away from the frame in her hand and she throws it to the ground with a crash.

"Okay, he should be in there," Alex says, gently rubbing her stomach as she observes the data on the monitors.

The room is filled with old desks that are divided up like the ones in Catco. Some of the ceiling panels have fallen away and long lights dangle from the ones that haven't, swaying slightly in the breeze that comes through a smashed window.

"I guess you're right," Alex continues as Kara scans the room. "But she's going to look so cute!"

She spots her target peeping out from behind a set of filing cabinets that sit on a corner. "Target in sight."

"One minute to back up," Winn adds. "And how much stuff could a baby possibly need?"

Alex shoots him one of her stares and he holds his hands up in surrender, retreating into his chair. The silence down the comms is deafening to Kara, and she knows that Alex is glaring at Winn.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Kara warns the Dratt. When she hears fast footsteps, she knows that he's chosen the hard way.

Kara rounds the corner where the cabinets stand and sees the Dratt trying to escape.

"We've got a runner," Kara sighs. She uses her super speed to catch the Dratt, pulling him back from the window from which he was about to jump. He throws a punch in her direction, but she counters it easily. She catches the next fist that is flung wildly her way and puts the Dratt on his knees.

"CLEAR!" Kara shouts to the agents who she can hear approaching outside. They rush in and it isn't long before they handcuff the target.

"Nice work, Supergirl. Now get back here, Maggie's picking us up in half an hour," Alex demands.

"Yes, Agent Danvers," Kara retorts, already on her way.

/

Maggie swings her car into a space and turns off the ignition. "'Kay babe, take us where you want to go."

Alex's face erupts into a beaming smile, and Maggie and Kara know that they're in for a long shopping trip.

They all hop out of the car and amble towards the shops. As they pass a clothing store, Alex lets out a squeal and dashes inside before Maggie and even Kara have time to react.

They look at each other and smirk, shaking their heads as they follow Alex inside. They find her looking at a cute little jumper, and she proudly holds it up to them.

"Babe, that's adorable, but don't you think she's got enough clothes already?" Maggie asks.

"Nope. A girl can never have too many clothes."

"That is true," Kara says, gesturing an apology to Maggie when the detective glares at her in a _you're-supposed-to-be-taking-my-side_ way.

"What if I said that you shouldn't buy any more leather jackets?" Alex asks her wife, raising her eyebrow as her lips turn up into a small smirk. She knows that Maggie would _never_ agree to that.

The detective laughs sarcastically. She knows that she's fighting a losing battle. "Fine, but don't blame me when we don't have space for anything."

Alex beams at her wife before continuing to look at the clothes. She picks up another couple of things before going to pay.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so spendy-happy," Kara whispers to Maggie.

"I know, right," Maggie agrees. "I guess it could be worse."

Kara nods as Alex makes her way over to them, passes Maggie the shopping bag and links one of her arms with Maggie's free arm and her other through Kara's.

They make it three shops further down the street before Alex drags them into another one.

This time, they're looking at buggies and cribs.

"This is the one we saw online, right?" Alex asks Maggie about a sturdy-looking buggy.

The detective nods, inspecting the buggy. "That one too," she says, pointing to another.

They deliberate for almost half an hour before selecting one.

"Man, fighting aliens is easier than this, and you know how much I love shopping," Kara sighs as they finally leave the store. She's carrying the buggy and the crib boxes. "Wait, you only brought me to carry stuff, didn't you?" Kara stops in her tracks when she realises that she's the only one carrying the big boxes.

Alex and Maggie sneak a glance at each other, their mouths turning up into grins at the corners. Alex nods.

Kara sighs and then laughs.

"I'm not allowed to carry anything heavy – Maggie's orders – and she's so small that she'd disappear behind the boxes, so you were the next obvious alternative," Alex says with an innocent shrug.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaims, grinning up at her wife. There never seemed to be an end to referencing her height.

"And it's got nothing to do with having super strength?" Kara jokes and Alex and Maggie flash her smiles, which suggest that that was part of it.

"We did actually want you to come anyway," Maggie reassures Kara. "Promise."

They decide to have a break and sit outside in a café. The canopy protects them from the beautiful summer sun and a gentle breeze blows through their hair.

"Okay," Alex says, looking down her shopping list with a hand placed lightly on her stomach as the baby kicks. "We still need paint."

"Oooh, what colour?" Kara asks.

"White," Maggie says as Alex passes Kara a little book of paint and wallpaper samples. "And some duck egg blue wallpaper. It's gorgeous."

Kara agrees with them, and then the waiter takes their order.

A slice of cake each later, the girls decide that it's time to get back to shopping. Kara scoops up the pram and crib while Maggie grabs the clothes bag.

When they've finished, they head back to Maggie's car, hoping that all of their purchases will fit in the back. Kara manages to stuff them in, including a wardrobe that she'd been carrying for the last hour, and Maggie drives her tired Danvers girls back to the apartment.

/

"All set, let's go!" Kara says.

The three of them have changed into old clothes to begin painting and decorating.

The paint tubs are set in the middle of the room, but first, they wallpaper. Kara is good at fixing it and at the top – being able to hover helps – and with help from Maggie at the bottom and verbal direction from Alex, they have the difficult job done in no time.

They stand back to admire their masterpiece.

"Not bad, ladies, not bad," Maggie says, trying to wipe off bits of paste from her fingers. "This is where the fun begins." She hands Kara a paint tub.

The Kryptonian peels the lid away with ease, and the girls all pick up rollers and brushes, tackling a wall each.

/

"I'm hungry," Alex moans after they've each done their first coat. 'And so is Banana."

"Yeah, me too," Kara agrees. She pulls out her phone, careful not to get any paint on it, and fires off a text.

They get back to their painting, this time putting on some music. They sing along and dance wildly as they work, getting more and more distracted with every passing second.

They soon find themselves facing the window, back to the door, taking it in turns to sing the words to 'Shut Up and Dance with Me' into their paintbrushes, and that's exactly how Mon-El finds them. They didn't hear him knocking so he'd let himself in and leaned in the doorway, smiling as his favourite girls put on their performance, completely unaware of his presence.

That was, until Kara turned as part of her routine and noticed him there.

"Oh, hey babe," she says over the music, causing Alex and Maggie to turn and look at him, shocked.

"You, uh, been stood there long?" Maggie asks, feeling unnecessarily embarrassed.

"Enough," he teases with a cheeky grin.

"Is that pizza?" Alex asks, her embarrassment forgotten at the sight of the boxes tucked under Mon-El's arm.

The Daxamite nods.

They ditch their paintbrushes and sit around the pizza on the floor in the middle of the room, their hunger quickly being satisfied.

"That was some good pizza," Alex sighs, tired from their day and stuffed from their feast. "I don't think I can carry on."

"Oh yeah?" Kara challenges. She picks up a paintbrush and flicks the bristles, sending little flecks of paint towards Alex.

"Hey!" Alex exclaims with a shocked smile, doing the same thing in retaliation before turning to Maggie.

"Don't even think about it, Danvers," Maggie warns.

But it's too late.

Alex has thought about it.

_Flick._

"That's it!" Maggie exclaims, grabbing her brush, leaping to her feet and covering both Alex and Kara in paint.

Mon-El watches the scene, the madness unfolding before him. Paint flies everywhere as the girls laugh and scream and cover their faces in an attempt to avoid being splattered with the liquid.

He watches as Kara, Alex and Maggie stop fighting each other and turn towards him.

"No!" He exclaims, knowing exactly what they're thinking. "No, no, no!"

The Daxamite picks up an empty pizza box, trying to use it as a shield to protect himself.

"Mercy, mercy! I'm tapping out!" He declares, patting the floor.

Kara, Alex and Maggie relent and all four of them roll around in fits of laughter.

When they finally compose themselves, they clear away the pizza boxes and get back to work, Mon-El included.

/

An hour later, the decorating is done. They all get cleaned up and flop onto the couch, exhausted from their long day.

Kara rests her head against Mon-El's shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"Hey Alex, I think we broke the Girl of Steel," Maggie jokes, prodding her wife to get her to look at Kara.

"I never want to see paint again," Kara moans, looking at Alex and Maggie on her left.

"Don't forget that the rest of the furniture is being delivered tomorrow," Alex says. "It's flat-pack."

"No! Give me a Dominator to fight any day." Kara slumps further against Mon-El, who plants a kiss on the top of her blonde head.

"Please?" Alex begs, casting big puppy-dog eyes in Kara's direction.

Kara looks at her sister and just can't say no. "Fine, but I'm meeting Lena for brunch in the morning."

"Oooh, brunch. How fancy," Alex teases.

Kara pokes Alex's leg and then folds her arms in a pretend-huff.

They all sit in silence for a moment before Alex holds her arms out in Kara's direction.

Kara knows exactly what it means. She scoops Alex up and carries her to her bed, just as she'd done many times when they were younger and had been gazing at the stars for hours upon end from the roof of their house or when they'd been watching a movie and Alex had sometimes dozed off on the couch.

"G'night, you guys," Alex mumbles, pulling the sheets around her as Kara tucks her in.

"Night Alex," Mon-El calls as Maggie makes her way over to Alex, who mumbles her response.

The detective kisses her wife. "Love you."

"You too."

'See you tomorrow," Kara says, gently brushing the hair out of her sister's face and behind her ear before leaving her to sleep.

"I guess we'll get going," Kara says to Maggie. Mon-El hops up from the couch.

As they walk out of the door that Maggie holds open, the detective says, "Thank you both for your help today. It really means a lot to both of us."

"It's no problem, really. We'd do anything for you guys." Kara smiles at her sister-in-law. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Alex this happy, ever. You've made her so, so happy, Maggie. Thank you."

Kara's sentiment makes Maggie's heart swell with happiness. The detective holds out her arms for a hug, which Kara gladly accepts, and they stay like that for a moment. She knows that Kara's words are genuine, that the sweet, kind Kryptonian means every word.

"She's everything to me, Kara. She's my Kryptonite." Maggie laughs at her choice of words, and Kara smiles, adjusting the glasses that she'd put back on for her journey home. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Maggie's words hang in the air for a moment.

"Well, only the best is ever going to be good enough for Alex, and you are the best wife to her that anyone could ever ask for. And the greatest sister I ever could have hoped for, after Alex of course."

"Obviously," Maggie agrees. "Thank you, Kara."

"Of course, Mags. See you tomorrow."

"Not if I see you first."

"We both know that that isn't likely, detective," Kara says, pulling her glasses down her nose as she and Mon-El make their way down the hall.

Maggie laughs before heading back inside to Alex, to her two favourite people, and she cuddles up beside them. As she drifts into unconsciousness, Maggie feels loved and cherished more than ever, and she wonders how she got to be so lucky.

/

Back at her apartment, Kara snuggles next to Mon-El, her ear pressed to his chest, the Daxamite already asleep. She relaxes as she listens to the steady thump of his heart before she seeks out those of Alex, Maggie and Banana. She hears them, all three of them, beating strong, beating together for one another.

She falls asleep thinking that, of all the universes, of all the planets, of all the cities and little towns that she could ever have ended up in, of all the families she could have been adopted into, she had the privilege, the honour of being part of this one.


	6. Month 6 - Choosing Godparents

"I'm parking up now," Maggie tells Alex via the handsfree as she swerves into a space in the DEO car park.

"I can't wait to tell them!" Alex replies. "I can't wait to see Kara's face, she's going to be so excited!"

Maggie can hear her wife's smile down the phone. They've decided who they would like to be the baby's godparents and they're going to tell them this afternoon.

"I'll be right up," Maggie says as she enters the DEO.

She climbs the stairs quickly and goes into the main room. Her face lights up when she sees Alex and Kara huddled over something on the circular table in the middle of the room.

"What're you looking at?" Maggie asks as she stands next to Alex, gently placing a kiss on her wife's cheek and rubbing her back.

"Just Kara's latest speed test," Alex replies, sliding Winn's tablet in front of Maggie.

The detective studies it. 'Wow, that's pretty fast. Isn't that faster than last time?"

"Yep," Kara says with a big smile.

"Way, way faster than the speed of sound," Winn chips in from his desk. "And Superman. So cool!"

"Very impressive," Maggie says, returning Kara's smile before meeting Alex's eyes.

"Anyway, Kara," Alex begins, passing Winn his tablet back. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"In private?" Alex gestures towards one of the meeting rooms.

Kara follows Alex and Maggie into the room. She makes her way to the other side of the table to face them.

"Is everything okay?" Kara's demeanour suddenly changes upon taking in the faces of the two women. "Is the baby okay? Because I can hear her heart-" Kara's face is suddenly full of concern but she's cut off before she can finish.

"Everything's fine, the baby's fine. It's nothing bad, really," Alex reassures her sister, her hands resting lightly on her stomach before shifting to her sides.

Kara relaxes and lets out a relieved sigh. "Phew, you had me worried there for a second. You do know you're both standing there looking like you're going to interrogate me, right?"

Alex and Maggie realise that they are indeed standing there, hands on their hips, looking all serious, and they both let out a little laugh as they glance at each other and realise that Kara's right.

They both take a seat and gesture for Kara to do the same. The Kryptonian shuffles her cape so that it isn't scrunched beneath her and has relaxed a little upon hearing her sister laugh.

She looks expectantly between the two women sat opposite her.

"We've been discussing who we'd like to be the baby's godparents," Maggie begins.

Kara nods and smiles.

"We'd like you to be her godmother, Kara," Alex finishes with a beaming smile.

Kara finds herself looking between Alex and Maggie again, her face unreadable.

Alex frowns, waiting for her sister's reaction.

"Me?" Kara asks sceptically.

"Yes, you. Of course you," Alex says.

"Oh my Rao, really?" Kara exclaims.

Alex and Maggie nod.

Kara's face erupts into the biggest smile that Alex thinks she's ever seen, and she practically jumps out of her seat. She squeals and claps her hands together, her blonde hair bobbing as she bounces excitedly on the spot. She walks around the table and holds her hands out to both Alex and Maggie, who are both smiling widely at the bubbling Kryptonian, and they share a long hug.

"This means so much to me," Kara says. "Thank you, you guys."

"You'd be the first person, along with mom, that we'd trust to take care of her if anything happened to both of us," Alex says.

Kara's smile drops from her face and the cheerful air in the room has suddenly turned a little sour.

"It's not impossible, Kara, not with the types of jobs we have," Maggie reasons, noticing the Kryptonian's gloomy expression. "This is something we have to think about, although it didn't take much consideration."

"You'd trust me to look after your daughter?" Kara stutters, eyes wide.

"Well, duh," Alex begins. "You're my sister, Kara. You're so good with kids, and you love them. We know that she'd be safe with you. There isn't anyone in the world that we'd trust with little Coconut as much as you."

"You guys, you don't know how proud this makes me feel. Thank you." Kara's eyes fill up and she sniffles as she perches on the table.

"Aww, Little Danvers, we don't intend on dying, don't worry," Maggie coos as she and Alex sandwich Kara between them in another hug.

"I know, I know," Kara mumbles. "I'd just hate for anything to happen to you, either of you. I know what it's like to lose your parents, I just wouldn't want her to go through that."

"I know, sweetie, but please don't worry about us." Alex plays with Kara's blonde curls before pulling her chin upwards, forcing Kara to look her in the eye. Alex softly wipes her sister's tears away.

"We're too badass to die anyway," Maggie jokes and they all laugh.

"Very true," Kara agrees, composing herself. "Besides, I'd never let it happen."

Alex and Maggie nod, knowing that Kara would do anything to protect them.

"So who else have you chosen?" Kara enquires, with a cheeky grin.

"J'onn and Winn," Alex replies.

"Winn? Winn? J'onn I get, but Winn?" Kara's face is the picture of shock before she starts laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with Winn?" Maggie asks, her eyebrow raised in humour.

"He's... He's Winn," Kara manages between laughs.

"He's a great guy, Kara. He's family," Alex says in the agent's defence.

"I know, I know. He is, but he's also Winn," Kara says as she finally stops laughing. "He wouldn't know what to do with a baby if it told him."

"And that, dear sister, is why you're first choice," Alex says, starting to laugh herself.

"J'onn, could I, uh, borrow you for a minute, please?" Alex asks."Yes, Agent Danvers." The director follows Alex.

"You too, Winn," Maggie says.

Winn points at himself, making sure, even though Maggie was clearly talking to him.

"Yes you," Maggie says.

"Yes, Detective," Winn says quickly, flying out his seat and sending it crashing into his desk. He was a little afraid of Maggie, even though he really liked her.

The agent follows Maggie into the room where Alex, Kara and J'onn are waiting. J'onn and Winn take a seat while Kara stands a few feet away from Alex and Maggie.

"Okay, we've been talking," Alex begins, slipping her arm around Maggie's waist, "And we would love it if you would be our baby's godfathers."

A smile tugs at the corner of J'onn's lips, and the director can't stop it from getting wider. "I would be honoured."

Winn's mouth moves silently for a moment before words actually come out. "Me? M-me?"

"That's what I said!" Kara exclaims jokingly.

"Yeah, Winn," Alex says as she shoots a glare in Kara's direction. The Kryptonian holds her hands up.

"You're our family, you're all her family; it makes perfect sense," Maggie tells them.

"Winn?" Alex asks, waiting for his answer.

The agent nods. "Yeah, of course," he says before standing from his chair and clumsily grasping Alex and Maggie into an unexpected hug.

"Here you go," Kara says, passing five mugs of hot chocolate around to the people sat around Alex and Maggie's dining table before keeping the sixth for herself. Each one is topped with a giant marshmallow that covers the surface of the warm liquid. Kara slips her fingers around the mug, savouring its sweet fragrance as she sits between Alex and Mon-El.

"So does this put us a level above Superfriends?" Winn asks, eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Does this make us the Supergodparents?"

Everyone laughs.

"I guess it does," Kara says, smiling at her friend.

"She's going to be so lucky to have all of you – and mom, James, Lena and Sam – around her, people who'll care about her and support her and teach her," Alex says, rubbing her stomach.

"We can't thank you all enough for that," Maggie adds before taking Alex's hand and smiling at her wife.

"Actually, I want to thank both of you. The only other person who has trusted me with something as big and as important as this is Kara, so thank you both for believing in me," Winn mumbles, blushing slightly.

"Agent Winslow Schott, we all believe in you. You're incredible at what you do and are truly a great friend to us all. Of course we believe in you." Alex's tone is genuine and sincere.

Winn is too choked to speak so he just nods his appreciation.

Alex steers the conversation away from Winn in an effort to make him feel more comfortable. "So J'onn, how's your dad?"

J'onn looks at his Earth-daughter. "He's fine, thanks. Although I am a little worried about his drinking habits."

Alex looks at him, perplexed.

"Hot chocolate."

Alex's mouth forms a silent 'oh' and she nods her head with a smile.

"He's drinking ten cups a day."

The table chuckles.

"It could be worse," Mon-El reassures the Martian.

They continue their chatter for another hour before J'onn and Winn decide to head home for the night.

As Alex hugs them both goodbye, J'onn leans towards her ear.

"She loves you, you know."

Alex looks over at Maggie and then Kara with a small smile and J'onn follows her gaze.

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about the little one."

Alex's eyes are wide with shock. She's taken aback by J'onn's statement. It wasn't what she was expecting. "How do you know?" She manages to stutter.

J'onn's eyes glow red as he walks out the door. 'Call it intuition."

Alex nods, speechless. J'onn begins to walk down the hallway.

"Night, Alex," Winn says as he leaves.

"G'night," Alex manages as she shuts the door behind them.

"So do you have any names yet?" Kara asks Alex and Maggie excitably. "'Cuz I was thinking Kara Junior sounded kinda sweet."

Alex laughs sarcastically at Kara's rubbish attempt at humour.

"Not yet," Maggie says with a sigh.

"Yeah, but that's only because you won't agree with me!" Alex prods Maggie playfully.

"So you have ideas?" Kara asks.

Alex and Maggie nod.

Kara throws her hands out expectantly, gesturing to show that she wants to hear their choices.

"Sorry, Little Danvers. It's a secret," Maggie teases. She laughs as Kara puts on her best pout. It's almost impossible to resist telling her. Almost.

"We really want to decide first before we tell anyone," Alex adds, stroking Kara's curls. "But you'll be the first to know."

Kara nods her understanding. "Well, I can't wait to find out!"

"I'm actually pretty excited too!" Mon-El adds.

Kara looks into her boyfriend's eyes. His excitement flickers something inside her, something she'd never really felt before. His excitement meant that he might want kids one day, and that thought made her happy because that was what she wanted too.

Alex's phone rings, snapping Kara out of her daydream.

"It's J'onn," Alex says before answering it.

Everyone's attention lands on Alex. They wait for her to end the call.

"There's an alien attack happening on the south side of the city. J'onn and Winn are at the DEO. They want us to meet them there and then for you to head out," Alex tells her sister.

Kara helps Alex up from the couch and they make their way towards the door.

"What're you doing?" Alex asks as Maggie and Mon-El make to go with them.

"We're coming with you," Mon-El says.

"No arguments," Maggie adds when she sees Alex open her mouth in dispute.

"I guess that's what family's for, right?" Kara says, glancing at her sister.

Kara's right, Alex thinks.

After all, they're not just any family.

They're the Superfamily.


	7. Month 7 - Danvers in Doubt

 

 

 

_"_ _Severe thunderstorms are expected across the city for the duration of the night and into the early hours of the morning."_

Maggie sighs at the dim weather forecast on the news. She rubs her eyes tiredly while being careful not to rudely awaken Alex, who is resting against her shoulder.

Deciding that it's time that they head to bed, Maggie reaches for the TV control. Alex relieves her weight from her wife's side.

"I'm sorry, babe. I was going to wake you any- Hey, what's wrong?"

Alex's face is pink and tears slip from her eyes. She'd been blubbering for a while by the looks of her.

"Babe?" Maggie says when Alex doesn't respond and keeps her eyes cast down.

And then she can't answer. Tears stream out of her eyes as she beings to weep, to cry harder than Maggie has ever seen her cry before.

Maggie pulls her wife into her arms, enveloping her, comforting her, but Alex continues to cry uncontrollably and it startles Maggie that she didn't notice.

But it worries her more that she doesn't know why.

/

Thunder rumbles overhead.

Kara can't sleep. The noise is so loud in her ears, so deafening that each time it claps she jumps. After all this time it still reminds her of everything she's lost and she hates that nervous feeling that she gets in the pit of her stomach each time there's a storm.

Unlike Kara, Mon-El is sound asleep, seemingly completely unaware of the war-like crashing noises that occur every fifteen seconds or so.

The Kryptonian studies the Daxamite's face, the softness and serenity of his features. She tries to use his relaxed state as a measure by which to calm herself, but when that doesn't work, she tries to tune out the thunder by seeking out Alex's heartbeat.

Although it takes slightly longer than normal to find, it's there.

It's quick.

A little too quick.

She flies out of bed to find her phone, listening to the regular beats of Maggie and the baby's hearts as she does so.

What was wrong with Alex?

"Kara?" Mon-El mumbles sleepily, roused by Kara's sudden movement. "What's the matter?" He could see the anxious state that his girlfriend was working herself into.

"It's Alex, something's wrong with Alex," Kara answers.

Just as she finds and unlocks her phone, Maggie's name takes over her screen.

"Maggie, what's wrong? What's wrong with Alex?" Kara asks before the detective even has time to speak.

"Please Kara, I know it's late but she needs you. We need you." Maggie sounds like she's on the verge of desperation, something that Kara had never heard in her voice before.

"I'm on my way," Kara promises without a second thought.

/

Kara arrives at Alex and Maggie's apartment a couple of minutes later, soaked and dripping all over the hallway floor. The closer she'd got, the more worried she had become. And flying in the storm didn't help.

She lets herself into their apartment without knocking, too consumed with Alex's wellbeing to think about it. She carelessly hangs up her sopping, coat, her t-shirt underneath still completely dry.

She finds them on the couch, Alex's face buried against Maggie's shoulder. The elder Danvers' breathing is shaky as she inhales and exhales between sniffles. Maggie's arm curls around her wife's body and rubs her back and sides reassuringly, but Alex still cries.

"Alex?" Kara says, voice full of concern. She walks towards the couch.

Maggie looks up at Kara helplessly and shrugs her shoulders lightly.

"Alex?" Kara asks again, crouching next to her sister, resting her hand on her arm.

Finally, Alex peels her face away from Maggie's body. Her eyes are red and puffy. Tears leave her cheeks shining and Maggie's shirt soggy in patches.

"Oh Alex," Kara coos, sitting next to her sobbing sister and pulling her into a hug, holding her tight. Her frame shakes against Kara's as fresh tears stream down her rosy cheeks. "Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay." The Kryptonian gently kisses Alex's forehead and strokes her hair. She begins to rock gently back and fourth, quietly shushing as she does so in an attempt to soothe her distressed sister.

It takes almost ten minutes for Alex's crying to lessen. She has one arm wrapped tightly around Kara's waist, her head pressed to her sister's chest, while her other hand clings firmly to Maggie's.

The detective's eyes find Kara's. They're brimming with tears and her lip quivers slightly, but Maggie is trying to be strong for Alex, for Kara and for herself. She can't break now, she tells herself. Alex needs her. But seeing Alex in this state leaves her feeling almost numb.

Upon seeing a silent tear roll slowly down Maggie cheek, Kara knows that she needs to get to the bottom of what's going on.

"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asks, trying to keep her voice steady despite her internal worry mounting more and more with every passing second.

Alex looks up at her sister, her eyes wide. They fill up again, even though she tries to fight against it.

"Please tell me, I want to help you. Let me help," Kara tries again, her voice breaking slightly.

Alex unwraps herself from her sister and inhales deeply. "What if I c-can't do i-it?"

Kara's sombre face turns to one of confusion. "Can't do what?" She asks gently.

"What if I'm not good enough f-for her?" Fresh tears begin to fall down Alex's face again.

"For who, Alex? What are you talking about?"

Alex takes a deep breath. "The baby."

Kara is stunned. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts. How could Alex think that she wouldn't be good enough? What had suddenly made her question her abilities, question herself?

She was Alex. Kind, caring, compassionate Alex. She had always wanted kids, always had an idea of what she wanted in life. It was one of the things that Kara loved about her sister, her desire to put others first, and she knew that Maggie loved her for it too, even if her tendency to try to save others in dangerous situations did worry them both sometimes. She was usually so sure of herself. What could possibly have made her fall apart, crumble like this?

"Alex, listen to me," Kara begins delicately. "You're going to be a great mom." Thunder growls over their heads, causing Kara to flinch before she continues. "What's making you doubt it?"

Alex sniffles and shrugs.

"C'mon, there must be something, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset," Maggie says quietly, stroking Alex's hand.

"I d-don't know," the agent begins. "I guess I k-keep seeing other p-people with babies, I feel like they're everywhere I look, and I'm worried that I won't b-be as good at parenting as them, that I'm going to f-fail her." Alex wipes her cheeks.

Thunder rumbles again, so Kara takes a deep breath before she speaks.

"Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer," she begins. That gets Alex's attention. Kara knew it would. The only person who ever calls her by her full name is Eliza, and even she doesn't use it that often anymore. The older Danvers looks Kara in the eye. "You are the most generous, caring, sensitive, big-hearted, selfless woman I know. You need all of those qualities to be a good mom, which means that you're already part of the way there."

"But what if I'm not everything else that she needs me to be? What if I fall?"

Kara takes Alex's hands in hers. "And what if you fly? You can't focus on the 'what if's', Alex, you can only look at the facts. And the fact is, you're going to make an amazing mom."

"Do you really think so?" Alex asks Kara and Maggie as thunder cracks again, causing Kara to tense momentarily.

The detective shuffles off the couch and crouches in front of her wife, looking up into those eyes that are still beautiful despite the redness that surrounds them. "We know so. We were born to be real, not to be perfect, especially not all the time. No mom is ever perfect, but they do their best and that's all that matters. And you never do anything by halves, Alex. Please trust us."

Alex nods. She's beginning to calm down. Kara can hear her heart returning to its normal rhythm.

"We love you, Alex, and so does she," Kara adds.

Alex looks at her sister. "You heard J'onn?"

"Yeah, and even if I hadn't, I know she does. You're not alone, Alex. You have Maggie, and she's going to need you too. Don't forget that I'm here for you, both of you, any time you need me."

Alex manages a small smile.

"There will be times that we don't get everything right, but in those moments we'll still have one another to guide us through it," Maggie says reassuringly.

"You're not scared?" Alex asks her wife.

Maggie lets out a little laugh. "I'm terrified. But I'm so excited, Alex, and I know you are too." She casts a sympathetic, understanding smile at her wife. Alex nods again, her breathing now completely normal and her eyes almost dry. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Of course, sis," Kara says while Maggie rubs Alex's arm.

"I gotta go pee. This baby is pushing so hard on my bladder," Alex says.

Maggie and Kara smile at Alex and help her up from the couch. They watch as she closes the bathroom door behind her before they flop onto the couch, each of them sighing heavily.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kara asks Maggie, completely flabbergasted.

"I don't know," comes Maggie's reply. She hesitates and thinks for a moment before carefully continuing. "I think she thinks about you. She thinks about taking care of you, of how much you relied on her when you were growing up. She's always wanted to protect you, but now that she's not out in the field beside you she feels like she's letting you down. You know how she gets whenever you end up in serious, serious danger like you did last week, so the thought of her losing you and it being her fault in her eyes is causing her to worry. I think she's fretting that she won't be able to protect the baby from everything."

They sit in silence for a moment while the weight of Maggie's words settles.

"She doesn't have to worry about me," Kara eventually mumbles. "And she won't be able to protect her from everything, and neither will you. But that's life, Maggie. You can both only do so much. Last week with the Kryptonite was close but I've been in worse situations. Alex has _never_ let me down, she's always been there for me, and I can't see it being any different with the baby. You're going to be a great mom too, y'know."

Maggie smiles at Kara, sweet Kara, Kara who had experienced far too much in her short life and was wise beyond her years, Kara who always seemed to know the right thing to say.

Kara who also could tell that something was still worrying Maggie.

"It's perfectly natural to be terrified too," Kara reassures her sister-in-law. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

/

When Alex re-emerges from the bathroom, she's completely composed herself. Both women watch as the agent moves to sit between them once again. She lies down with her head on Maggie's lap and her feet across Kara's.

Maggie strokes her head and plays with her hair. Alex feels safe and calm and all the tenseness in her body is released in the knowledge that she's with the two people who are the most important in the world to her, the two people who would do anything for her and the baby.

The serenity only lasts for thirty seconds until thunder causes Kara to jump slightly and jolt Alex's legs. She hopes that neither woman notices, but her hopes are dashed with Alex sits up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kara, I forgot that it was thundering. I'm so selfish, are you okay?" Alex's face is now the concerned one, and she rubs Kara's back therapeutically.

"I'm fine, Alex, really. We're here for you." Kara smiles at her sister. There she was again, trying to put Kara's feelings first. "It's not selfish to be scared and think of yourself for once. You're not selfish, not ever. You're fierce, driven and a force to be reckoned with."

Alex smiles at that last part until thunder causes Kara to tense gain.

"How do you do it, Kara? How can you smile despite the pain you've experienced in your life, despite feeling scared and uncomfortable?" Alex's exhausted eyes find Kara's, whose look equally as drowsy.

Kara doesn't even have to think about her reply. "Because I have Mon-El, Eliza, I have Maggie, all of our friends, but most importantly, I have _you_. You smile, I smile, that's how it works. And at the end of every storm, there's a rainbow. You, Alex Danvers, are the beautiful rainbow after my storm, and I thank my lucky stars every day. I know that you're Maggie's rainbow," Kara reaches out, grabs Maggie's hand and guides it so that they can both touch Alex's swollen stomach, "and you will _both_ be your little girl's rainbow."

Kara hears a sniffle from behind Alex. Both women turn to look at Maggie, who couldn't hold in her emotions any longer.

"I'm sorry," she almost wails. This was so not like her, she thought, but she was tired and Kara's words had really hit home. No wonder she wrote for a living. "You just really have a way with words."

Alex and Kara both let out a little laugh at Maggie's last remark.

"It's okay for you to cry too, y'know," Alex says to her wife.

"What are we like? We're basically just walking puddles of tears overflowing with emotion," Kara jokes.

"There you go again!" Maggie exclaims about Kara's metaphor.

They all laugh for a moment until they fall into silence and sit quietly for a few minutes.

Alex shuffles on the couch. "Does anyone want to watch the birthing videos the instructor gave us at the class?"

Kara pulls her best grossed out face.

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" Maggie asks. Alex shakes her head but puts one on anyway.

"I guess we're watching one, then," Kara sighs.

The three women sit in front of the TV, and despite being tired, they don't fall asleep. They're too shocked by what they're seeing.

Kara tries to cover Alex's eyes but she won't let her so the Kryptonian covers her own and peeps uneasily through her fingers as if she were watching a horror movie.

Alex notices and snaps a picture of her sister without her knowing.

She shows Maggie and they giggle quietly.

"For the album," Alex whispers as thunder crashes once more. Kara doesn't hear her sister speak and Maggie nods, a mischievous grin plastered across her face, her cute dimples out in force.

/

The thunder has finally ceased, and the only noise coming from outside is the patter of the rain as it collides with the windows.

"Well..." Kara sighs when they finish the video. "That's put me off having kids forever. Thanks a lot, Alex. Oh my Rao."

"Rather you than me, Danvers," Maggie jokes as she looks at Alex.

"You guys said it, right? I'm tough, I'm a badass. I've got this," Alex says confidently.

"You have got this babe. I know you have," Maggie says honestly.

Their tired eyes meet and they share a long gentle kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kara adds.

Alex nods her thanks, and Maggie can't help but sit there and marvel at the two amazing women sat to her right.

She thinks about Alex, about how worried she had been about her earlier. She's only happy when her wife is happy and seeing Alex like that made Maggie feel almost helpless. She promises herself there and then that, even though she won't be able to fix all of the problems they're sure to face together, Alex and the baby will never ever have to face them alone. She thinks about her wedding vows and how much those words meant, the heart and soul and emotion that she poured into every syllable.

But then she realises that a lot has changed in the last year and a half and that words can no longer justify just how much she loves her beautiful wife.

All that she can say for certain is that she loves her and their little family more and more every day.


	8. Month 8 - Baby Shower

Kara finishes hanging the last of the bunting and balloons. Her apartment is filled with party decorations, all baby-themed, and she races to the oven to check on the chocolate cake she's baking.

"Well, if you didn't know that she's having a girl, you do now!" Mon-El exclaims, smiling at the pink that now adorns every surface. Baby blues and yellows are thrown in too, and the late summer sunlight basks the apartment in a warm golden glow. Nothing has escaped Kara's decorating and no detail has been overlooked. "Is this you?" He picks up a photo from a pile on Kara's coffee table.

"It might be... You'll have to wait and see when we play games later," Kara teases, a cute grin playing across her features as she looks over from her crouched position in front of the oven. "But no peeking! I want everything to be perfect."

"She'll love it. And so will Maggie."

"Do you think so?" Kara suddenly looks a little unsure. She knows that Alex and Maggie don't normally like fuss, but she just can't help herself. It's a big occasion, after all!

"I know so, because you've put so much thought and love into this baby shower and that's what they'll see." Mon-El rubs Kara's shoulders therapeutically and he feels her body relax a little.

The oven beeps, signalling that her cake is ready. She decorates it carefully, lovingly, and finally relaxes by flopping onto her couch and scraping cake mix out of the bowl.

/

A few hours later, Kara and Mon-El are ready to welcome their guests.

Eliza had arrived a little earlier on her flight from Midvale.

"I'm surprised Alex and Maggie agreed to this," she says, smiling wide at the chaotic state of Kara's usually tidy apartment, unsure of where to look.

"They didn't, they have no idea," Kara shrugs.

Eliza laughs. She knows that Alex and Maggie probably wouldn't have bothered with a baby shower, and she knows that Kara knows it too, but she doesn't say anything to spoil the effort that Kara has gone to for her sister and Maggie.

The Superfriends arrive together with Lena and Sam knocking at the door shortly after having come straight from L-Corp.

"Okay, so when they knock I'll answer and you guys just be ready with the party poppers!" Kara fizzles with excitement. Her blonde hair bobs around as she bounces on the spot.

"Is that pickles and ketchup?" Lena asks, her face scrunched in confusion and a little in disgust as she looks at the dish.

"Alex craves it." Kara shrugs.

Lena nods her understanding. "I think I'll stick to sandwiches."

A tap at the door sends Kara's excitement into hyperdrive.

"Positions, people!" She whispers the command, almost flying to the door. She clutches the handle and cracks it open so that the only thing visible is her head.

"Wow, Little Danvers, I didn't know making your head float was one of your powers," Maggie jokes when Kara doesn't open it any further.

"I have many talents, detective," Kara retorts in good humour.

When the door still doesn't open, Alex raises her eyebrow sceptically. "Are you gonna let us in?"

Kara clears her throat and nods awkwardly. That awkwardness disappears when her face suddenly erupts into a smile and she flings the door open so hard that it almost hits her on the rebound. A chorus of 'surprise' echoes through the loft and party poppers send streams of yellow and green and blue flying through the air.

Alex's eyes widen in shock and her face erupts into a huge grin.

"I knew it!" She exclaims, prodding Kara's shoulder. "I _knew_ you were up to something! You've been acting shady and secretive all week."

Kara feigns insult before enveloping her sister into a hug. "I am _not_ shady!"

"And you baked me a cake!" Alex claps eyes on the masterpiece that Kara has created before making her way to greet her family and friends.

Kara smiles at the group until she realises that someone's missing. She looks behind her to see Maggie hovering in the doorway, her soft brown eyes a little teary as she takes in the room, the people and the love that they share for her beautiful wife and their baby.

Kara gently rubs Maggie's arm. The detective's eyes flit upwards and see the light concern pulling across the Kryptonian's features, her eyebrows knitting together slightly.

Maggie doesn't say anything, and in that moment when she feels overwhelmed, it's like Kara reads her mind and knows exactly what she needs.

The younger Danvers holds out her arms to her sister-in-law and the shorter woman walks into them, feeling grateful for Kara's understanding and intuition.

Kara is the first to pull away and she looks back down at Maggie, but not before she places a gentle kiss on the shorter woman's forehead.

"This is really beautiful, Kara," she manages, knowing that the Kryptonian's heart is the purest she's ever known. "I've never seen so much love in one room."

"It's all for you too, you know," Kara says softly as she squeezes Maggie's hand and leads her to their family.

/

"Hey, we're not talking about me here!"

" _Come on_ Kara, you nap all the time!"

Alex teases her little sister as the rest of the group laughs.

"I'm a responsible adult with a life and a job and ….. Other duties." Kara is careful with her choice of words around Lena and Sam.

"Little Danvers, you sleep like a baby and nap like a child. I don't know who we're going to have to look after more, you or the baby!" Maggie joins in with Alex's teasing.

"Yeah, well at least I'm taller than a ten-year-old," Kara jibes back, pretending to sulk as she leans against Mon-El.

"Ouch," Winn says as Maggie plays insulted.

"Ladies, ladies, please," James interrupts. "Alex, Maggie, what's your answer? Your serious answer?"

The couple looks at one another, hoping that the other woman will have a response.

"Three?" Alex's guess is more like a question.

"Yeah, we'll give you that, although it says here that it varies," James says, reading the back of the question card that asked how old children are when they stop needing naps.

"See, it varies," Kara mocks.

"Yeah, but not by 20 years," Alex fires.

"Oooh, this'll be interesting," Kara teases, ignoring Alex and picking up the next card. "Okay, Good Cop, Bad Cop?"

Alex and Maggie look at one another again, eyebrows raised.

"I guess I'm gonna be Bad Cop, right?" Maggie sighs.

"I think Alex might surprise you," Eliza says. "She might be a little more Bad Cop than you think. And I think you'll surprise yourself too."

Maggie flashes Eliza a grateful smile.

"I think you're gonna be Good Cop, Mags. You're definitely not going to be able to say no to her," Alex adds, placing a kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"And Uncle Mon-El will be Fun Cop," the Daxamite adds.

"Now that I can believe," Maggie says with a laugh.

"You'll both be both," Sam says. "I had to be both with Ruby and you'll see situations differently. She won't love either of you any less, even if she ever says otherwise."

"She'll quickly work out which of you to ask when she wants anything. Kids are clever like that," Lena says. "Though I never asked my mom for anything and got plenty more than I bargained for."

Everyone falls silent for a moment until Kara springs up from the couch. "Who wants food?"

"You've just proved us right about that feeding question too," Alex says, raising her eyebrow at her excited sister. "You eat like a baby."

/

"I don't like pickles and ketchup."

"You love pickles and ketchup!"

"Nope, not anymore."

Maggie stares between Alex and the dripping pickle she's holding, perplexed. "Since when?"

"Since the thought of them makes me nauseous."

"Well," Kara begins, walking past Maggie. She takes the pickle out of the detective's hands and takes a crunchy bite that leaves red smeared across her cheeks. "I still love them."

"Yeah, well, you are an alien," Alex whispers.

Kara opens her mouth to come back with a witty retort.

"Time for cake!" Alex exclaims before she can.

When it has been shared out, everyone takes their seats on the couch and comfy chairs.

"This cake is wonderful, Kara," J'onn compliments. "Very light."

"Heaven," Lena agrees.

"Eliza taught me everything I know," Kara says modestly, blushing a little.

"What are those blank cards for?" Sam asks, picking one up.

"Kara thought we could each write a card for the baby, one for her birthday every year," Mon-El says when Kara doesn't answer because her mouth is too full of cake.

The Kryptonian almost throws her plate on the table and grabs a handful of pens as she swallows the last of her cake. She hands them out one by one with a card.

"That's so sweet," James says. "So we have to draw something and then write a message?"

"Yeah, that's the idea. I'll be one, Alex two and so on," Kara replies, gesturing around the circle.

"Wait, so I'm…" Winn counts out the places, pointing at each person and reciting their number. "Six?"

Kara looks up from the card she's already started designing and nods.

The group is relatively quiet for the half hour that they work.

"Done!" Sam declares first. She flips it around to show everyone.

"No, don't show them to us!" Kara exclaims. "Keep them as a surprise."

Sam quickly tucks her design into an envelope.

"Wait, we don't have a name," Lena says.

Everyone looks at Alex and Maggie who shrug in unison. They still don't want to reveal their ideas.

"We called her Pea for a while," Maggie says thoughtfully.

"Pea it is," Lena says.

When the pile of ten is neatly stacked on the table, Kara turns her attention to their next activity.

She holds up a photo from the stack on the table that she's just shuffled.

"Okay you guys, guess how old Alex is in this picture."

/

"Open mine, open mine!" Winn exclaims, almost flinging a soft parcel at Alex and Maggie.

The couple hold the present and begin to open it carefully from both ends.

"That's adorable!" Maggie exclaims as Alex smiles down at the gift she's holding in her hands. It's a tiny little replica of Supergirl's suit in the style of a onesie complete with a fluffy red blanket instead of a cape.

"It was Kara's idea, it's from both of us. I put 'DS' as the coat of arms instead of..." Winn trails off when he sees the looks that everyone except Lena and Sam are giving him, warning him to be careful. "An 'S' because I thought it would look cute with her initials on it."

"That's so thoughtful," Alex says. "Thank you, Winn." She beckons him over for a hug and decides to thank Kara later.

"I designed Supergirl's suit, so I wanted to design something for someone who's sure to be just as super some day, especially with having such badass moms," Winn whispers.

"Supergirl would love that," Lena says before Alex can thank Winn again. "Does she know?"

"Uh, yeah, she does." Alex casts a small, slightly awkward smile at Lena before giving Kara her best you-really-have-to-tell-her-otherwise-I-will glare.

"How are your photo albums coming along?" James asks Maggie over the hum of other conversations.

"Great, yeah," Maggie replies. "Some of your shots really are amazing. You're so good at capturing the moment."

"Thanks. The little moments are the most exciting to shoot. I've caught a few today. And I'd love to get a group shot before everyone leaves."

"I'd like that too," Maggie replies with a smile.

Alex tries to stifle a yawn but it pulls across her face, her eyes scrunching and watering under its force.

"You nearly swallowed Maggie whole," J'onn remarks with a small smirk.

"It's been a big day," Alex replies as Maggie rubs her back. "A wonderful day. Thank you all so much."

Everyone smiles. They've all had a great time in each other's company, and how they managed to pick a day when no aliens attacked to interrupt their fun, Kara will never know.

"Where's your Polaroid, Kara?" James asks. He loves shooting with old cameras.

"In the drawer in my room," she replies, rising from the couch. "I'll go get it."

"No, I'll go," Alex says, holding her hands out to Kara to get her to pull her up. "I need to know that my feet are still there. I can't see them and I haven't been able to for a while now."

Kara giggles as she helps her sister up. Alex slowly disappears into Kara's bedroom, her feet shuffling along the ground in her comfy slippers.

"There's still cake left, does anyone want any?" Kara asks.

Everyone shakes their heads, all stuffed from the array of food that Kara and Mon-El had prepared.

Kara decides she'll send everyone home with a slice instead.

"Alex, have you got it?" Maggie shouts.

Silence.

The detective frowns and pulls herself from her comfortable position on the couch, heading into Kara's bedroom.

"Uh, I think the party's over," she whispers to the room.

Kara makes her way over to the detective to see what Alex has done to cause her to chuckle.

She finds her sister asleep on her bed, lying on top of the duvet, slippers still cradling her feet, her hand resting protectively over her stomach.

Kara looks at Maggie and laughs quietly. "She's out cold."

/

After the commotion of the day, Kara and Maggie are relieved that it's time for bed. They managed to ease Alex into some of Kara's sweats and kept on the t-shirt she was already wearing. Kara had lifted her gently and eased her into the centre of her bed where she quickly laid claim to the pillows before Maggie tucked her snugly under the duvet.

Maggie and Kara smile at the serenity of the woman sleeping before them.

Kara quietly pads through to the living room, her footsteps muffled through her pink stripy bed socks, and grabs her phone. She returns to her bedroom to take a picture of Alex.

Kara had heard Maggie and James' conversation about the little moments, and she thinks that this is just too sweet to pass up. She snaps a cute photo of her sleeping sister and shows it to Maggie.

The tiny detective has also borrowed a pair of comfy sweats and a t-shirt from Kara, both of which drown her as she shuffles towards Kara's bed.

The blonde slips under the duvet to her sister's left with Maggie to her right.

Alex doesn't move, doesn't register that they've climbed into bed. Maggie can see the rise and fall of the agent's chest and Kara can hear the thumping of her and the baby's hearts, and that's enough.

The hero has almost drifted off to sleep when Maggie breaks the silence.

"Thank you, Kara," she says, staring into the darkness of the room, the only light creeping in through a small crack in the curtains.

"It was nothing, really," Kara whispers back, her eyes still closed.

"If your baby showers are that good, I can't wait to see what you do for her birthday!" Maggie smiles as she speaks, and Kara can hear it in her voice.

"I've got her Sweet Sixteen all planned out," Kara jokes and Maggie laughs quietly. She has to press the duvet against her mouth to muffle the sound even more.

"Not long until she's here, huh?" Kara whispers about the baby.

" _Shhhh_!" Alex stirs and thumps Kara with her foot and hits Maggie with her hand.

"Hey!" Both women exclaim at once before giggles set in. They feel like teenagers at a sleepover.

"Fine," Maggie says. "Goodnight, Kara, goodnight Alex." The detective kisses her wife's hair.

"Goodnight, Maggie," Kara replies. "Night, Lex."

"Wait, where's Mon-El gonna sleep?" Maggie whispers, quieter than last time.

"He's stayed late at the bar. He'll be on the couch," Kara replies.

" _Shhhh_!"

Maggie and Kara do as Alex commands.

The detective falls asleep, her arms wrapped around Alex, thinking about how much she'd enjoyed the baby shower, but not before she ponders over what James had said about capturing the little fleeting moments. She realises then, and again the following morning when Mon-El brings the three girls breakfast cake in bed, that you have to enjoy all things in life, no matter how big or small, because one day those small things could prove to be the biggest ones.


	9. Month 9 - She's Here

"Alex?"

The agent turns her head to see Winn shuffling towards her, a frown tugging at his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here? I thought J'onn-"

Alex shoots him one of her best glares, one that she knows will make him squirm and usually stop asking questions.

"Yes, I am supposed to be at home, but it's been a week and I'm going crazy." Alex gently rubs her stomach as she speaks, frowning at the thought of being cooped up in her apartment any longer.

Winn looks at her, unsure of whether he should tell J'onn that she's here, ring Kara or Maggie or both or just keep quiet despite the fact that Alex was in no position to beat him up if she wanted to, although he knows that she does know six ways to torture someone with just her index finger.

So he keeps quiet, less afraid of being fried by heat vision or arrested by a detective than Alex's index finger.

"Fine. But I'm not covering for you." Winn folds his arms in a huff.

"Alex?"

The agent sighs and facepalms.

Unlike Alex, who had secretly listened to Kara's whole fight, Winn had forgotten to turn off his comms.

"Winn, is that Alex?" Kara's voice carries down the line as she flies towards the DEO.

Alex enables the mic on her comms. "Yeah. Nice one, Agent Schott." She glares at Winn again. He quickly retreats and busies himself at his desk.

"What are you doing? Does Maggie know you're there?" Kara's tone is serious, questioning and she knows that there's no way in hell that Maggie knows.

"No," Alex whispers. "But I'm bored, Kara! I'm losing my mind."

Alex hears Kara sigh.

"I'll be back in five. Just hang on, we'll go for ice cream or something." Kara waits for her sister's response, frowns when one doesn't come.

"Alex?"

Still nothing.

"Alex!"

"Sorry, sorry," she mutters, her mind clearly focused on something else. "Hey, can you, uh, get here any faster?"

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine but-"

Kara cuts her sister off before she can finish her sentence. "Good, you had me worried for a second there. You really need to stop scaring me like that be-"

"Kara."

"Cause I'll start to worry-"

"Kara."

"And then Maggie will start to worry-"

"Kara!"

"Yeah?"

"My waters have broken."

/

Kara completes her five-minute journey in under two. She lands on the DEO balcony with a thud, using her super speed to find Alex.

She's still sat at her desk, acting like nothing's happening, like the biggest thing that could happen to her isn't.

As Kara moves to stand in front of her, she sees that her sister's face is contorted in pain, her eyes squeezes closed and her teeth gritted.

Kara slips her hand into Alex's and the elder Danvers responds by squeezing it. She opens her eyes to see Kara's face looking back at her sympathetically. "I'm okay, really," she declares before Kara can ask. "Can you call Maggie?"

Kara nods and whips out her phone, quickly finds Maggie's name but never lets go of Alex's hand.

"Hey Mags," the Kryptonian begins.

She pauses while Maggie speaks to one of her colleagues. "Shoot."

"Alex is in labour."

"WHAT? Where is she?" Maggie waves away some of the detectives who turn to look at her.

Kara can hear the shock mixed with excitement in her voice.

"The DEO." Kara sees Alex wince when she says it. "She's okay."

"I swear to God you Danvers women don't know how to take orders," Maggie mutters, grabbing her coat.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with me," Kara defends, laughing at Maggie's comment.

"Can you put her on?" Maggie suddenly feels desperate to speak to Alex, to hear her voice, to know that she's okay and to keep her calm.

"Hey babe," Alex says, eyeing Kara as she hands her the phone, expecting to be on the receiving end of a few choice words from her wife. She's pleasantly mistaken.

"I can't believe it's really happening! I can't believe she's nearly here!" Maggie can barely contain herself. "She's a little early!"

Her colleagues notice immediately, have never seen Maggie express so much emotion. She's usually focused on the job, buried deep in a case.

"Hey everybody, Sawyer's wife is in labour!"

Alex hears the shout at the other end of the line and laughs, knowing how embarrassed Maggie will feel at being the centre of attention. She can imagine her dimples as she smiles self-consciously, her eyes cast to the ground as she room whoops and cheers, pleased for her.

Maggie waves goodbye. "I'm on my way. The guys and girls say hi." She has to stop herself from skipping down the hallway.

Alex grits her teeth but doesn't let Maggie hear the discomfort she's feeling when she speaks. "This baby is going to have a lot of people who have her back."

Maggie laughs. "I'm getting in my car, I'll be there in ten."

"'Kay, babe. Drive carefully," Alex says. "But please hurry. I need you. _We_ need you."

Alex's words tug at Maggie's heartstrings and she has to blink the tears away. "Always. I love you."

"You too, forever."

Alex hangs up and hands the cell to Kara.

"Come on, we need to get you ready to go to the hospital," Kara says, holding her arm out to her sister. "And into some fresh clothes."

Alex accepts it, getting to her feet slowly.

And then a siren blares, the screeching sound piercing their eardrums.

"WE HAVE A CODE RED," J'onn declares, striding into the main room.

"We are under attack."

/

"What's happening?" Kara asks. "Who's attacking us?"

"Dominators," J'onn replies, giving orders to a group of agents. He does a double-take when he realises that the arm that Kara's holding is Alex's. "Agent Danvers, what in God's name are you doing here?"

"Having a baby," she mumbles, wincing.

J'onn looks shocked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Before he can speak again, an agent rushes over and whispers something in his ear. His expression changes from shock to concern. "Okay everybody, we're on lockdown."

"No!" Alex had been calm since going into labour, but she suddenly feels panicked. "You can't! Maggie's not here!"

J'onn can't look Alex in the eye. "I'm sorry, Alex. Unless she can get here in the next two minutes, I have no choice." He places a sympathetic hand on Alex's shoulder before walking away.

Tears begin to drip down Alex's cheeks. She can't do this without Maggie. This was their special moment, one of their firsts, the biggest day of their lives together. How could it suddenly have gone so wrong?

Kara sees the sadness, the fear in her sister's eyes and she pulls her into a hug. "I know I'm not Maggie, but I'm right here, Alex. I'll be right by your side the whole time. C'mon, let's get you to the med bay."

Alex lets Kara wrap an arm around her shoulders and the Kryptonian guides her to the med bay. She scoops her up and gently places her onto a bed.

"I'm gonna go find Hamilton," Kara says, turning to leave. "And a gown and some blankets."

Alex grabs her wrist, tears still forming in her eyes. "Please don't leave," she whispers, her lip quivering and her words catching in her throat.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere," Kara says soothingly. She wipes away the tears that rest on Alex's cheeks before gently tucking her hair behind her ear. "Shhh," she whispers in an attempt to keep her sister calm.

Alex begins to inhale and exhale evenly before a contraction causes her to grab Kara's hand and squeeze it.

"You're doing great, Alex," Kara reassures her sister. "Winn!"

Winn scuttles into the med bay, tablet in hand.

"Where's Doctor Hamilton?"

"She's on her mandatory field training, why?" He notices Alex lying on the bed in obvious discomfort and the colour drains from his face. "Oh."

"Lockdown sequence initiated," a robotic voice announces.

Alex is suddenly hysterical. "No, I need Maggie, Kara! I need Maggie!" She begins to sob, resting her arm over her eyes in distress. Her shoulders shake until a stronger contraction overcomes her and she briefly cries out in pain before mumbling Maggie's name over and over again.

"Alex!"

The familiar voice snaps Alex out of her distress. The detective rushes into the room, her face lighting up when she sees her wife. Maggie cups her hands around Alex's face and pulls her into a long, lingering kiss.

When they break apart, Alex manages a smile, unable to believe that Maggie is standing in front of her. "I t-thought I was going to have to d-do this w-without you," she stutters between breaths.

"Never. I'm always with you."

"Uh, we have a problem," Winn says.

All three women look at him, willing him to continue.

"The Dominators have broken into the basement."

"Shit," Alex mutters, sitting up. "We need to get a team down there now."

"No Alex, what we need is a doctor." Maggie presses Alex's shoulder so that she lies back down.

"Yeah, that's another problem. Hamilton isn't here." Kara begins to pace.

Her words weigh heavy on everyone's minds. Of all the times the Dominators could strike, it just has to be now.

"I guess we'll just have to do it ourselves," utters Maggie, sucking in a deep breath.

"What?" Squeaks Winn, visibly inching backwards.

"We have no other choice," Kara agrees. "I'm glad you made us watch that video!"

Alex lets out a cry. "Okay, it's _seriously_ starting to hurt now."

"I know, baby, but it's going to be okay, I promise," Maggie says reassuringly. She grabs Alex's blaster out of the holster on her leg and strides over to the retreating Winn. She thrusts it into his hands and he looks at it like he's never seen an alien blaster before.

"If you see anything that isn't a DEO agent, shoot it," Maggie commands, watching as a group of agents flashes by. "Got it?"

Winn nods his head unconvincingly, a little scared of the blaster and surprised that anyone would trust him with one.

A shout from Alex snaps Maggie into action. She rushes back over to the bed and scoops up Alex's balled fist, holding it until she relaxes it enough for Maggie to be able to entwine her fingers between Alex's sweaty ones. She begins to play with her hair, something she knows relaxes the agent, but the calm doesn't last long.

Alex is gripped by another contraction just as a loud crash sounds from downstairs. Maggie and Kara freeze momentarily, the alarm they feel reflected in one another's faces until Alex grips both of their hands. She squeezes so hard that Maggie yelps and has to pull her hers away.

Alex and Kara look at her, surprised.

"Hey, I usually have a high pain threshold, but damn you have a strong grip," Maggie apologises, shaking her hand around in an effort to ease the burning.

"Yeah, well we're about to see whose is higher," Alex says with a laugh as she throws her head back against the pillow, tired.

Maggie is amazed by Alex, by how she can joke and laugh despite their situation.

"I think you'll find that mine is highest," Kara jokes with a grin. "Let's get you into a gown."

Maggie grabs one from a cupboard at the other end of the room. "Shit," she mutters, opening and closing cupboard doors frantically. "There are no blankets."

"It's okay, we'll think of something," Kara says, rubbing Alex's shoulder.

"Uh, guys," Winn shouts from outside.

"What?" Kara and Maggie shout in unison.

"Incoming!"

"I thought I told you to shoot them!" Maggie shouts, exasperated.

"I got this, you get Alex into the gown," Kara instructs. She walks purposefully into the hallway where three stray Dominators are lurking.

Winn watches as she delivers a strong punch to one and a kick to another that sends the third flying with it. They all crumple to the floor without putting up much of a fight.

Kara raises an eyebrow at Winn as she walks past. He looks at her, amazed and slightly afraid.

Alex is changed and back in bed when Kara returns.

"How'd they get up here?" Alex asks, rubbing her stomach before repositioning herself in an effort to make herself more comfortable.

"Rao knows, but I promise they won't get to you. I'll keep you safe," Kara says in an effort to reassure herself as much as Alex.

"I know," Alex nods, smiling.

Kara beams back. She takes her sister's hand in her own just as another contraction starts.

Alex yells and Maggie gently strokes her hair again, whispering quiet, gentle words of reassurance into her ear.

"How much longer?" Alex pants, trying to regain the regularity of her breathing.

Maggie and Kara shake their heads.

"We don't know but it can't be long now," Maggie says. "Your contractions are really close." She checks her watch, has been since she arrived.

"Good, because I really want to push."

Maggie and Kara glance at each other. Each can see the slight worry mixed with fear and trepidation reflected in the other, but they hope that Alex can't.

"We still don't have a blanket," Maggie mutters.

"Wait," Kara exclaims. She tugs at her cape, yanking it from her suit. She folds it neatly a few times as Alex and Maggie watch, eyebrows raised sceptically.

"My suit!" Winn exclaims, peeping over his shoulder when he heard the sound of fabric tearing.

"You can make me a new one!" Kara shoots back. "But for now, this will have to do."

Alex and Maggie stare at Kara as she hands over the cape that has become so precious to her.

"Really?" Alex asks, astonished.

Kara nods with a big smile.

"Thank you, Kara," Maggie says, placing a hand on the Kryptonian's shoulder. "She really is one lucky baby. No one else can say that they were wrapped up in Supergirl's cape when they were born!"

Kara smiles, embarrassed until she notices Alex's face change.

"Okay, this is it," Maggie says motivationally. "We've got this, Danvers. You have got this!"

Alex growls, squeezes Kara's hand so hard that she's sure it would have broken had she not got superpowers. Maggie holds Kara's cape.

"Come on, babe, one last try," Maggie says.

"Focus on me," Kara instructs. "Think about taking her home with Maggie, teaching her to read, showing her the constellations and how to fight like a Danvers."

"Seems like she already knows how to do that last one," Maggie jokes. "Come on, Danvers, is that all you've got?"

Alex growls one last time.

And then a hiccup cuts through the silence, followed by wailing.

Kara hands scissors to Maggie, never letting go of Alex's hand.

And then Maggie holds a wriggling bundle of cape. She smiles down at it, dimples out in full force, her eyes filled to the brim with the happiest tears she's ever cried.

"She's here, Alex," Maggie says, her voice shaky as tears escape down her cheeks.

Alex and Kara watch as Maggie walks around the bed. She offers the bundle to Alex who shuffles in her bed.

Kara can hear everyone's heartbeats. They thump hard in everyone's chests, Alex's especially, but she can hear the baby's more clearly now, it doesn't sound like she's underwater anymore.

Maggie passes the cape to Alex. The elder Danvers' eyes fill with tears before she even sets eyes on her baby. She carefully lowers her, cradling her against her chest. She looks at her perfect little nose, her tiny wiggling fingers.

"She has your eyes, Alex," Maggie sniffles, her dimples out in force.

Maggie is right. Her eyes are a beautiful deep brown and wide and inquisitive and already intelligent as she takes in the world for the first time.

"Congratulations, you guys," Kara says, a wide, proud smile spread across her face. "She's perfect."

"Just like her mom," says Maggie, resting her head against Alex's shoulder so that the tiny baby can see both of their faces.

"I'm gonna give you guys some alone time," Kara says. She places a kiss on Alex's head, and then one on Maggie's. She shakes the baby's little hand. "I'll see you later!"

"Congratulations!" Winn shouts from the doorway.

Alex and Maggie laugh as Kara walks out of the room. They hear her say something to Winn about fighting the Dominators and laugh at his reaction.

"Go kick some butt," Alex says with a smile.

"Anything has to be easier than that!" Comes Kara's reply.

"You have no idea."

/

Alex and Maggie lie together on Alex's bed in silence, their little girl resting between them. Both have a dainty hand wrapped around their fingers as she sleeps peacefully, clinging tightly like she never wants to let go.

And neither woman wants her to let go either, never wants to leave the happy little bubble they find themselves in.

Maggie finally finds the courage to break the silence. "Before I met you, I never knew what it was to look at someone and find myself smiling for no reason. You amaze me every single day, not just because you're beautiful and smart and the biggest badass I've ever met, but because everything I've ever wanted is right here. You have given me the world, Alex Danvers, more than I could ever have imagined and I'll never be able to tell you how much that means, how much I love you. Thank you for giving your heart to me and for trusting me with it and thank you for giving us the most beautiful daughter in the universe."

Alex can't contain the tears that begin to spill freely from her eyes. "I love you too, Maggie Sawyer," she manages, her voice catching in her throat. "You'll forever be my always."

The baby stirs and both women's attention is drawn to her. She sniffles in her sleep and Alex and Maggie's hearts surge with love at the cute little noise.

"So are we decided?" Maggie asks, finally managing to tear her eyes away from their sleeping daughter. They find Alex's looking lovingly at the little bundle between them.

"I think we are," Alex replies, her tired eyes finding Maggie's. Her smile still meets them as she returns her attention to their baby, tickling her stomach lightly with her finger. "Welcome to our crazy world, Elena Danvers-Sawyer."

/

"How's my favourite little niece?" Kara tries to exclaim quietly.

Alex and Maggie look up from their bed, smiles wide. Doctor Hamilton, who had been pulled from her field training and arrived as soon as the lockdown was lifted, also smiles.

"She's amazing," Alex replies, completely in love. "She got Detective Dimples to make an appearance!"

Kara laughs as Maggie's face changes from happy to mock-offended.

"Detective Dimples is always around," Kara says. She has always loved the way that Maggie's face lights up whenever she's around Alex and she can see that it will be exactly the same with the baby. "Anyway, I brought everyone some clothes." She waves around a DEO duffel bag before placing it on top of a chest of drawers and beginning to unpack it.

"Thanks," Alex says. "Hey, how'd it go with the Dominators?"

"All fine. Winn actually fired your gun at one," Kara says, the surprise still evident in her voice as she pulls out Alex's blaster from between the clothes.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Alex jokes.

"Here," Kara says, handing Alex the little Supergirl suit that she and Winn had designed. "And I expect my cape to be dry-cleaned."

"Of course. Do you want to hold her?"

Kara suddenly looks a little apprehensive, fearful even. Alex notices and a small frown forms between her eyebrows.

"Kara?" Maggie asks, also noticing the other woman's hesitation.

"I don't wanna hurt her. Y'know, hold her too tightly or something." Kara's voice is barely a whisper.

"Kara, you won't hurt her. You're always so gentle with everyone. You have complete control over your powers," Alex says in an effort to reassure her sister as she and Maggie change the baby into the little suit. "I trust you."

Kara pulls her teeth between her lip as she processes her sister's words. Eventually, she nods.

Alex shuffles in her bed and carefully offers a sleepy Elena to Kara.

Kara's face is full of focus as the baby is transferred into her arms. The number of Alex's bones that she'd accidentally broken when she first arrived can't be counted on one hand so she takes extra care to make sure that she doesn't hold her too tightly. She looks down to find big brown eyes staring inquisitively at her. "Oh Alex, she's beautiful. She's so much like you!"

Alex laughs, as does Maggie. They watch as the Kryptonian slowly lowers herself into a chair by Alex's bed, though she makes sure that Alex and Maggie can still see their baby from where they're lying.

"Wait, what's her name? I can't believe I haven't asked you already!"

Alex and Maggie look at each other before Alex answers. "Elena."

Kara's face changes from a smile to awe. "That's adorable. It's suits her perfectly, too. What made you choose it?"

"Elena's are leaders, they have powerful personalities and are courageous, strong-willed and ambitious," Alex begins before Maggie continues.

"And it means 'shining light' or 'bright one' and she is the light of our lives." Maggie grins at Alex who nods her head vigorously in agreement.

"You forgot the part where they're stubborn, proud and impatient," Alex jokes, still watching Kara as the Kryptonian focuses all her attention on the baby in her arms.

"I'm pretty sure she'll get that from you, not from her name," Maggie jibes back. Alex jabs her shoulder with her finger in retaliation.

Footsteps and voices carry down the hall before Eliza, J'onn, Winn and Mon-El appear in the doorway. They hover until Alex and Maggie beckon them in.

"Oh, my baby," Eliza coos, placing a kiss on Alex's forehead. "How are you doing? Hey, Maggie."

Alex nods. "I'm fine, mom, thanks. We're all good."

Mon-El stands over Kara's shoulder and looks at the baby in her arms. Kara looks up at him, sees him smiling at Elena.

"I want one," Kara whispers so that only he can hear.

Mon-El nods. "Me too."

Kara's face erupts into a huge smile as she returns her attention to Elena, Mon-El's hand on her shoulder.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Eliza exclaims, eyeing the child in Kara's arms. Kara stands and hands her over as Alex tells her mom her daughter's name.

"Congratulations," J'onn says to Alex and Maggie, taking their hands. "I'm sorry she couldn't have been born under better circumstances, but I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm just glad you didn't lock Maggie out," Alex half-jokes. "I don't know what I'd have done without her and Kara."

Maggie pulls Alex into a hug, letting her know again that she'll always be there no matter what.

Doctor Hamilton interrupts their moment. "I just wanted to let you know that you can go home tomorrow. I want to keep you in overnight but just as a precaution. You both seem healthy."

"Thank you," Maggie says to the doctor before she leaves the room.

"She wants a cuddle with her Space Grandpa," Alex says.

J'onn looks honoured. Alex and Kara have never seen him look so softly at someone before. He bounces up and down on the spot in his own little world, pulling funny faces.

"They're gonna get along just fine," Maggie whispers to Alex, causing the agent to giggle.

"He won't be able to say no to her," Alex replies.

Everyone except Maggie filters out of the room a few hours later to let Alex and Elena rest.

Alex waits until she knows that Elena is fast asleep in her cot before allowing herself to drift off, Maggie by her side.

The detective soothingly plays with Alex's hair as she sees her wife's eyes droop closed.

Once she knows that both her girls are asleep, Maggie finally allows herself to close her eyes, promising herself that it will only be for a few minutes.

/

The following morning, Alex wakes first.

She opens her eyes to find Kara slumped in the chair next to the bed, her head resting uncomfortably on her shoulder. She smiles gratefully knowing that Kara was probably intending to stay up all night to ensure that, should the DEO fall victim to another attack, nothing should happen to her, Maggie or Elena.

Alex carefully slips out of her bed, trying not to wake the sleeping detective by her side. She's out cold and it's probably one of the last times she'll be able to get a good night's sleep for the next twenty years so Alex thinks she deserves it.

Elena is beginning to stir, her little arms flailing around in the air before they find their way to her mouth where she slobbers all over them.

"Good morning, Momma Danvers," Kara quips, massaging her neck. "How you doing?"

"I've honestly never been better, Kara," Alex replies, scooping up Elena. "I've never felt so happy in my life."

Kara wraps an arm around her sister before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "She's going to be so incredible, Alex. She's going to rule the world."

"And she can be anything that she wants to be if she puts her mind to it. If she's anything like either of you, she will," comes Maggie's voice.

"Hey, Maggie," Kara says. "I'll, uh, take your stuff down to your car."

Maggie tosses her keys to Kara who grabs Alex's bag.

"See you later! Bye bye, little Elena," Kara coos, shaking Elena's balled fist before making her exit.

"Y'know we're never going to be able to get rid of her, right?" Alex says. "She's probably going to spend every free second she's got at ours."

"I guess that means we have two kids, then," Maggie jokes, prompting a giggle from Alex. "C'mon, Danvers, let's go home."

Alex makes sure that Elena is wrapped up before Maggie slips her arm around Alex's middle, guiding them out of the med bay, out of the DEO towards home, towards the newest chapter in their forever.


	10. Year 1 - Croissants and Constellations

"It's okay, baby, it's okay, shhh," Alex soothes, holding Elena's head so that she can see Maggie over her shoulder as she gently rocks on the spot.

Maggie tries to smile at the baby but has to stifle a yawn, covering her hand with her mouth.

Elena continues to wail and has been for almost half an hour.

"I've tried everything, Mags," Alex says, completely wide awake despite being more tired than ever. She didn't think it was possible after getting so little sleep when she was training as a DEO agent but she has been proved so wrong. "I've changed her, fed her, rocked her. What else can I do?"

Maggie shakes her head. "I don't know, babe," she sighs. "Pass her over, let me try." The detective holds out her arms and waves Alex over to the bed.

Maggie hopes that Elena will stop crying as she sometimes does when she pickes her up, but tonight brings no such luck.

And if Alex can't calm her down, it would be hard to find someone who could.

As Alex flops down next to her, Maggie presses her lips to Elena's head, kissing her softly, repeatedly in order to calm her.

It doesn't work.

Elena wails and Maggie tries humming to her. She tries a tune that means a lot to her, one that comes so naturally to her that she doesn't even have to think about it. It's one that her aunt always used to soothe her if she felt sad. They would sit up against the headboard of Maggie's bed, Maggie's head resting against her aunt's side and she would slowly drift off to sleep as her aunt delicately ran her fingers through her hair and hummed softly.

Maggie has no idea what the tune is, but she finds that it calms her as she hums it.

Elena continues to cry but quietens just a little.

Maggie can see relief flood Alex's face. Even though the apartment is only lit by a soft dim lamp, she can see the tears welling up in Alex's eyes.

"Oh babe," Maggie coos at Alex, making sure that her left hand is secure against Elena's back before she wraps her other arm around her wife, pulling her close so that her head rests against Maggie's shoulder. She can feel Alex's body shake every time she inhales unsteadily.

"I know she's teething and that this is all normal but I hate hearing her cry because she's hurting," Alex blubbers, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "I don't want her to hurt."

"I know, sweetie, I don't want it either but it'll pass," Maggie says softly. "All we can do is cuddle her until it's better."

"What if one day that's not enough?" Alex whispers.

"You could give her every star from every single universe and beyond and you still wouldn't feel like you've done enough, Alex," Maggie says, rubbing Alex's back. "But she won't want the stars. All she'll want is you and me to hold her hand."

Alex sniffles as her tears lessen. "You always know the right thing to say, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer," Alex says into her wife's shoulder.

Elena suddenly begins to cry a little louder.

"But please would you say something to her about the racket she's making?"

Maggie sees Alex's mouth turn up into a small smile as she jokes and it lifts her heart a little. She twists and places Elena onto the centre of the bed. Her tiny hands are balled into fists and she thrashes around, her legs bashing against the mattress, her arms waving around in the air.

Alex watches as Maggie pads her way into the kitchen.

"Now, I want my two favourite girls to get comfortable while I make us grown ups a drink," Maggie declares.

Alex stares at Maggie, thinking that this definitely not the time for alcohol.

Maggie spies the perplexed look on her wife's face and laughs, her dimples taking over her face. "Hot chocolate, babe. We're in for a long night."

Alex lies on her side, her elbow bent and her hand propping up her head. She looks into Elena's teary deep brown eyes, the ones that mirror hers almost identically as she looks back. Alex gently wipes her daughter's tears away and strokes her fluffy tuft of dark hair before tickling her stomach.

A tap at the window is barely audible over Elena's complaining. Both women aren't sure that it even happened until a second louder rap makes Maggie pull back the curtain.

The detective smiles at the figure floating outside and opens the window.

Kara lowers herself into the living room.

"Hey Kara," Alex says, tearing her eyes away from her bawling baby. "What're you doing here?"

"I can't sleep," Kara replies. "I could hear Elena crying and once I tuned in I guess I couldn't stop hearing her. Is she okay?"

Alex pulls her lips between her lips as she nods unconvincingly.

"Teething," Maggie says, grabbing a third cup from the cupboard for Kara. "And she won't let us forget it."

Kara raises her eyebrow thoughtfully. "I guess I could take her? You guys look exhausted. You really need to get some rest." She can see the redness in Alex's eyes and notices Maggie try to fight another yawn.

Alex shakes her head. _Kara is too kind for her own good sometimes,_ Alex thinks. "You really don't have to do that, but thank you, Kara."

_Rao, Alex is too stubborn to accept help sometimes_ , Kara thinks. "It's no problem, really. I love looking after her." Kara walks over to the bed and lies facing Alex with Elena blubbering between them. The little baby looks between the two women as she snivels. "Plus, we make one badass fighting team, don't we Elena? We'll scare those nasty bad guys away, won't we?" Kara coos that last part, all her attention on Elena.

She's so much like Alex; her inquisitive deep brown eyes, fluffy brown hair, even the little sniffle she does between each wail. And their heartbeats are almost identical. They beat together powerfully with purpose and meaning.

"I'm pretty sure she'd scare anyone off with her crying," Maggie jokes until she sees the unsure look on her wife's face. "Babe, she'll be fine with Kara. Let her take her, even if it's only for a couple of hours. She wouldn't offer if she didn't mean it."

Kara, who had turned to look at Maggie as she spoke, returns her gaze to Alex. She uses her puppy eyes to maximum effect, knowing that Alex will struggle to say no while she's so tired.

"Okay, thanks Kara," Alex sighs. "Just, please don't take her too far."

"We promise," Kara says, crossing her heart before tickling Elena's tummy.

"And that right there is Orion's Belt," Kara says to Elena, who is strapped to her chest in a baby carrier as they hover above the city. Kara points to the stars, joins the sparkling dots together with her finger as she marvels at them like she's seeing them for the first time, even though she's studied the constellations so many times since she arrived on Earth.

Elena's big teary brown eyes follow Kara's finger. Kara can see the sky reflected in them, tiny flecks of light shimmering against deep mahogany that reminds her so much of Alex. Elena whimpers a little but is much calmer than before.

"And just there, right between those twinkly stars and two thousand light years away there used to be a beautiful planet called Krypton." The last word catches in Kara's throat and she gulps hard to stop a tear from slipping down her cheek. "And one day I'll teach you all about it."

Elena has completely calmed down. She looks up at Kara like she can sense the sudden overwhelming grief that has gripped her, and her cute little face warms Kara's heart and makes her forget her sadness.

"Now, when we go home we need to be nice and quiet so that mommy and mommy can get some much-deserved sleep," Kara whispers into the gentle wind that makes her cape flow behind her. She adjusts the little hat on Elena's head, tugging at the bear ears before tickling her chubby pink cheek. "They work so hard to protect everyone else, so I think it's time someone looked after them, don't you?"

Elena wriggles in the carrier, her little legs flailing as she chews on her tiny yellow mitten, making it soggy.

Kara laughs. "I'm going to take that as a yes, sweet little niece." She gently places a kiss on her forehead before wrapping her arms around her, cuddling her.

She can hear her little heart beating through the many layers that Alex had sensibly insisted on wrapping her in. She listens for Alex and Maggie's, notes how they beat steadily but more slowly than before. Kara knows that they're asleep, has their heartbeats memorised so perfectly that she knows exactly what emotion either of them is feeling at any one time by how hard or how quickly it thumps.

"I think we should go get them a special treat," Kara says. "And I know just the place we can get it from."

/

Alex had fallen asleep around fifteen minutes after Kara left. Despite feeling so exhausted, she had tossed and turned until Maggie wrapped her arms around her, resting her hand on Alex's stomach like she had when she was pregnant. Alex had curled into the touch and drifted off to sleep, comforted by the warmth that Maggie radiated against her.

Maggie had been able to hear Alex's breaths becoming shallower as time passed and had slipped into unconsciousness once she knew that Alex was okay.

They sleep for a few hours, don't hear Kara fly through the window that had been left open for her and Elena.

The Kryptonian places a paper bag on the kitchen counter before unstrapping Elena from the carrier and carefully placing her in the wicker basket that Alex keeps by the couch. She had fallen asleep during their journey back, her head resting against Kara's chest and the little rise and fall of her own chest tells her auntie that she's sleeping soundly.

The sun is beginning to peep through the curtains, casting early-morning shadows into the apartment as Kara quietly takes three plates out of the cupboard and unpacks the bag.

Alex's nose twitches. Her dream about beating Maggie at a game of pool at the bar gets even better when Mon-El appears with a tray of freshly baked bread.

Alex's nose twitches again.

Her brain knows that something isn't right. The bar doesn't serve freshly baked bread and Mon-El probably wouldn't even know how to make it if they did, although he does make some mean cocktails.

Suddenly, J'onn is holding a loaf that he has baked himself. This is far more realistic. Alex knows that J'onn secretly enjoys baking and cooking in his spare time and is very good at it. Dream Alex thinks that it has probably come with a few hundred years of practice.

Alex inhales for a third time. The scent that greets her nose is toasty, light, refreshing and familiar.

_Croissants!_

Alex's eyes snap open and she raises her head to see Kara placing fresh croissants onto three places. She watches as her sister grabs a jar of Nutella from the cupboard and the butter from the fridge. Kara dips her hand into the bag again and pulls out some bread rolls. She quietly places the three plates at the table, putting the chocolate spread in the middle. Alex watches as she grabs some orange juice and fills three glasses before going to check on Elena.

Kara pulls Elena's blanket over her arms, which had escaped from underneath. As she looks up she catches Alex's eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kara whispers.

"No, but the smell did!" Maggie replies, sitting up and stretching.

Alex and Kara laugh, neither of them having realised that the detective was awake.

Alex climbs out of bed, slipping on a comfy pair of snugly socks.

"I really do have the best sister in the world," she declares, studying the table, the way that Kara has beautifully laid out the food. "Thank you, Kara." She wraps her arms around her sister before planting a kiss against her forehead.

"Anything for my girls."

It's only then that Alex notices the brown paper bag and the name of the bakery printed on the front of it.

"You went to Paris?" Alex exclaims, shocked. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go far?"

"It isn't far," Kara shrugs. "Relatively speaking. Plus Elena thought that you guys deserved a treat and I know how much you loved that little bakery when you were on your honeymoon."

Alex pulls her best _'really?'_ face, but she can't stay mad at Kara. In fact, she isn't mad; she feels lucky to have a sister who cares about her so much.

"Well it smells delicious," Maggie says as she makes her way over to the basket where her daughter is peacefully sleeping. She takes Alex's hand, squeezes it and guides her away from Elena and towards the table.

Alex and Maggie smatter Nutella into their croissant, allowing it to soak into the layers of flaky pastry. They watch as Kara scoops dollop after dollop into hers and giggle quietly when she takes a bite and leaves it smeared across her face.

They're just about done as Alex and Maggie thank Kara for what feels like the millionth time when a little hiccup grabs their attention.

Each woman looks in the direction of the basket, desperately hoping that Elena won't cry.

But their hopes are soon dashed when she begins to whimper.

Alex quickly gets up from the table, scooping Elena into her arms.

"I guess the peace and quiet was nice while it lasted."


	11. Year 4 - One Left Behind

Alex stops the car in front of the school building. She and Maggie twist in their seats to look at Elena, who is strapped in and gazing out of the window, her oversized backpack slumped in the space next to her.

"Okay, baby," Alex says, smiling encouragingly at her daughter. "Have a good day!"

Elena's mahogany eyes are reflected in her mom's as she smiles broadly.

"And don't forget to give Miss Hatton your science homework," Maggie says.

"Quick, tell me the names and the order of the planets!" Alex exclaims.

"Babe-"

"Go!"

Elena's brows furrow together as she thinks. "Mercury…Venus… Earth and Mars where Grampa J'onn is from… Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus-"

Maggie has to stifle a giggle. She bites her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing and from interrupting Elena. The girl notices and giggles too, but quickly returns her focus to her list. Alex sends a glare in her wife's direction.

"Neptune… Pluto used to be a planet and now we have Planet X too!"

Alex beams at her daughter. "That's my little genius!"

Elena smiles at her moms. "Auntie Kara taught me all about Krypton too!"

When Elena was old enough to understand, Alex and Kara had agreed to tell her that Kara was Supergirl, even though it was risky. The little girl had pinky promised to keep it a secret and so far she has kept that promise.

Alex nods. "I can't wait to hear all about it, but it's time to go to class now, okay?"

Elena nods and unbuckles her seatbelt. She gives Alex and Maggie a kiss before scooping up her backpack and jumping out of the car. "Love you!"

Alex and Maggie shout their response as they watch Elena meet her friend and disappear into her school, her backpack almost drowning her.

Alex feels Maggie's hand touch hers and realises that she's still looking at the door.

"We can go now, babe," Maggie says. "Elle will be fine, she loves school."

Alex smiles at her wife before she raises her eyebrow and changes the topic. "Uranus? You seriously just giggled at Uranus?"

Maggie begins to chuckle again and Alex can't help but grin at her immaturity.

"You'd better not be corrupting our daughter with your dirty mind." Alex drives out of the school lot towards the DEO.

Maggie holds her hands up. "I would never! She figured it out herself. She's smart, just like her mom."

Alex smiles softly at Maggie's compliment, even though she knows she's sucking up to her.

"Y'know, your brains aren't my favourite thing about you, Doctor Danvers," Maggie says flirtily, her eyebrow raised.

Alex tilts her head to one side, her expression willing her wife to continue before she says, "Oh yeah? Then what _is_ your favourite thing about me, Detective Sawyer?"

Maggie casts a cheeky grin at Alex.

"Uranus. It's hotter than the sun!"

/

"Okay class, can I take your homework please?" Miss Hatton asks.

Elena grabs her book from her bag and flips it to the right page.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash from outside. The class freezes and looks at one another, shocked. Miss Hatton sprints to the window.

There's nothing to explain the noise, the one that shook the building.

The class sits in silence.

Bang.

The class begins to panic, and each student rushes to the window.

That's when it comes into view.

A humanoid figure, hidden under a hood.

A figure holding a huge alien blaster.

And aiming right for the school.

Miss Hatton yells but the class doesn't hear her; they've already begun to run out of the door.

She pulls the fire alarm and runs away herself.

But there's one thing she doesn't notice.

There's one child left behind.

/

'Uhh, Alex, we've got reports of an alien attacking a street downtown." Winn frowns and taps at his tablet as he tries to find out more information. "Looks like it's destroying buildings."

Alex snaps into action, ready to gear up and get a tactical team together. "Where?"

"Between South and 22nd Street."

The colour drains from Alex's face. She feels sick, lightheaded, like her knees could buckle from beneath her at any moment. Her heart thumps in her chest harder than it ever has before.

"Lexie, is everything okay?" Kara asks down the comms. She's just finished dealing with a factory fire on what has otherwise been a quiet day and is on her way back to the DEO. She had heard the sudden change in Alex's heartbeat and something about an attack downtown.

Alex says nothing. Her mind can't form the words to respond because it's too consumed by Winn's reply. Every thought is jumbled, scrambled in her clouded brain.

"Alex?" Kara tries again. Winn notices Alex's unresponsiveness and tries to meet her eyes, but they're glassy. Even waving his hand in front of her face doesn't snap her out of her trance.

"Alex!"

Kara finally grabs her sister's attention.

"Elena…" It's the only word Alex can say coherently. She sprints out of the room, leaving a perplexed Winn sitting in his swivelly chair.

"Oh my Rao," Kara almost whispers as realisation hits her. "Elle's school is on South."

"I gotta call Maggie," Alex mutters breathlessly as she grabs her blaster from the weapons room. Kara hears her shout for a team to get ready.

"I'm almost there," Kara declares, flying faster. "We're gonna need the fire department too." Half the block surrounding the school is on fire, and the school itself won't be far behind.

"Please, just make sure she's okay." Alex's voice cracks as she speaks and Kara can hear it as it waivers. It tugs at her heart.

"I'll keep her safe, Lex, I promise."

"I know you will."

/

Alex whips out her phone as she jumps into a DEO van. "Maggie!"

The panic in her voice fills her wife with dread. She knows that tone and on the few occasions she's had the misfortune of hearing it, it hasn't been good.

"You gotta get down to school right now, there's an alien attacking the whole street, Kara's almost there-"

"What? Is Elena okay?" Maggie tears out of the NCPD building, through the parking lot and is in her car almost as fast as Alex can speak.

"I don't know," comes Alex's quiet response. She's blinking back hot tears and Maggie can hear her sniffling. "I don't know, Maggie."

Maggie speeds across town, her siren blaring. "She'll be fine. She's tough, she's seen us fight before, she'll know that we're coming and she'll be safe with the rest of her class."

Alex nods even though Maggie can't see her. The tiny detective takes deep, long breaths as she tries to keep herself composed, tries not to crumble under the worry she feels. She has to stay strong for Alex and Elena.

Alex knows that what Maggie has said is probably right, but the unease, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach doesn't stop growing.

After all the recent attacks, teachers are trained to get students away from danger to a safe place.

But both women know that nothing anyone can say by way of reassurance will mean anything until they hold Elena safe in their arms.

/

"I see him," Kara declares just as the hooded figure unleashes a huge blast against the side of the school building.

Kara swoops down to the ground where a mass of teachers and students are flooding in the opposite direction.

"Is everybody out?" Kara shouts to the woman she recognises as Elena's teacher from the times she's dropped her off at school. Kara scans the area around her for Elena but can't see her.

The panicked teacher shrugs and throws her hands out. "I'm sorry, Supergirl, I don't know."

Kara takes to the sky again. She scrutinises the school with her x-ray vision.

There was no one near the last blast and she can't see anyone under the rubble from the others.

"Elena, have you found her?" Alex asks anxiously. She's almost there, but she feels more and more worried with every passing second.

"No," Kara says quietly. She hears Alex gasp down the comms. "Wait!"

A little movement from inside the entrance of the building grabs her attention. She focuses on it.

The outline of a little girl is running from a classroom and down the hall.

"I think I've found her!" Kara shouts, relief flooding her system. She hates the thought of anything happening to Elena and her not being able to stop it almost as much as Alex and Maggie do.

Alex breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm here! I see you. Where is she?"

Maggie's police car pulls into the school's parking lot at the same time as Alex does. Both women jump from their cars and draw their weapons as they stand next to each other, ready for a fight.

Kara suddenly shoots from her vantage point and into the school just as it's rocked by another blast.

"Oh my God, she's still in there?" Alex yells upon seeing Kara head inside. She feels Maggie grab her hand in an effort to calm her down and she gives it a strong squeeze.

Kara finds her niece running down the long hallway. "Elena! What are you still doing in here?" Kara pulls her into a hug, almost to assure herself that Elena is fine as much as reassure the girl that everything will be okay. She hears Alex mutter something in relief as the mention of her daughter's name, and outside Alex and Maggie pull each other into a relieved hug. Each woman feels the other's body relax a little.

Elena, who looks completely unfazed by the chaos happening around her, frowns at Kara. She's never heard her sound upset with her before. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. The man with the gun, he's an Argan. I saw his face under his hood."

Now it's Kara who frowns. "How do you know that?"

"I asked your mommy to teach me about aliens and she told me all about them."

"Okay sweetie, it's great that you want to help but your moms and I have been really worried about you! We need to get out of here!" Kara takes Elena's hand as smoke billows from one of the classrooms.

"Kara, hurry up!" Alex exclaims. "The alien's in the building!"

The moment the words leave Alex's mouth, a booming voice grabs Kara's attention.

"Supergirl. I've been waiting to fight you."

Kara spins on the spot to find the Argan standing at the other end of the hall, his blaster aimed right at her. She protectively stands in front of Elena, guides the girl behind her.

Under the protection of Supergirl's cape, Elena peeps out from behind her legs. She's not afraid of the alien. She's seen her moms and her auntie fight them so many times that she's never been frightened. And there is no way that Kara is going to let Alex and Maggie down.

"Kara!" Alex shouts. "What's going on in there? Do you have eyes on the target?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that," Kara replies before she addresses the Argan. "Look, I don't know why you're doing this, but you don't have to. You can put a stop to this right now."

The Argan chortles. "You're right, I can."

"Supergirl, you've gotta get out of there, there's too much damage to the building, it's gonna blow!" Maggie yells as Alex shouts at people to clear the area.

Kara beings to retreat as she hears the Argan's blaster charge, never letting go of Elena's hand.

His shot misses and creates a huge hole in the wall. Kara scoops Elena into her arms and begins to run for the door as the Argan continues to fire.

And then the building begins to rumble and shake beneath their feet.

"SUPERGIRL, GET ELENA AND GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Alex commands. Her eyes are completely focused on the door, willing her sister and daughter to appear, to know that they're safe.

Her heart skips a beat when they do.

But then the building explodes.

Bits of brick and shards of glass are sent flying in all directions and dust billows from the destroyed school to the point that it's difficult to see the entrance. Gasps of shock ring around.

"ELENA! SUPERGIRL!" Alex screams. She breaks into a sprint, Maggie at her side. They squint into the cloud of dust until it begins to dissipate.

They come to a halt at the sight that greets them.

Kara is crouched at the top of the steps, her hand holding her cape so that it envelopes her, shielding her from the blast and fire. When she determines that there is no more immediate danger and spots Alex and Maggie heading in her direction, she lets it go to reveal Elena, who Kara holds close protectively with her other arm.

Alex and Maggie leap up the steps and drop to their knees so that they're level with Elena and Kara.

"Are you okay, baby?" Alex asks, her eyes brimming with tears as she checks her daughter over for any obvious signs of injury.

Elena nods. "I'm fine, mommy. Auntie Kara saved me."

Alex finds her sister's eyes and knows that she will never be able to thank her enough for putting her life on the line to save her daughter, especially when she has a family of her own to think about.

"I know she did," Alex replies, wiping dust from Elena's cheek. She still hasn't regulated her breathing; each inhale is sharp but relieved.

"Elena, what were you doing in there? Why didn't you leave with your class?" Maggie asks, placing her hand on her cheek.

Elena casts her eyes down to the ground, knowing that her mom won't be happy.

"She wanted to help. The alien was an Argan," Kara says.

Alex takes a moment to digest her sister's words. "Oh sweetie," she coos, playing with Elena's hair. "It's great that you want to help, but that was really dangerous. You could have been killed and mommy and I would have been so sad that we would never have felt happy again."

Elena looks up into Alex's eyes. They're shiny with tears but she still smiles at her daughter, unable to be upset with her, especially when all she wanted to do was help.

"Are you mad?" Elena asks, her voice tiny.

"No baby, we're not mad," Maggie says softly, offering a reassuring smile to her daughter. "But you have to promise us that you won't do that again."

At that moment, Miss Hatton comes running up to them as sirens ring closer.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" She asks, worry etched across her face.

It takes everything Alex has left not to rip into the teacher who left her daughter in the school. She keeps all her attention trained on Elena in order to keep herself calm.

"She's fine," Maggie mutters instead, knowing exactly how Alex will be feeling. "We're going to get her checked out and then take her home."

"I'm so sorry-"

A deathly glare from Alex silences the teacher. She offers Elena her hand and the little girl takes it while slipping her other into Maggie's. They walk over to Maggie's police car and make sure that Elena is safely fastened in the back before they drive off.

Miss Hatton takes a deep, shaky breath and realises that Supergirl is still standing there. "I am so fired."

Kara gives her a look that says yes-you-totally-are before taking to the sky to catch up with Alex, Maggie and Elena at the DEO.

/

Doctor Hamilton gives Elena the all-clear, much to the relief of Alex and Maggie.

They turn to find Kara and J'onn hovering in the doorway and the three of them offer wide smiles.

"All good," Alex says.

"I'm glad," J'onn says. "She'll make a great agent one day."

Alex shakes her head. "I can't handle the thought of her becoming an agent."

J'onn smiles in understanding before leaving the room when another agent requires his assistance.

Maggie senses that Alex wants a moment alone with her sister.

"Come on, Elle," she says, swinging her daughter's arm encouragingly. "Let's go annoy Uncle Winn."

Elena beams cheekily at Maggie and Alex and Kara both laugh.

"She's definitely got Maggie's mischievous streak," Alex chuckles as they leave the med bay in search of the agent and it comes as a relief to Kara to see her sister more relaxed, more like her normal self.

"I'm glad she's okay. She's a tough little cookie and a badass bold one at that!" Kara exclaims.

Alex nods and swallows hard. "That really scares me. Now I guess I know how mom feels about us."

Kara nods.

"Thank you, Kara. I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am for you saving her today." Alex's eyes suddenly well with tears when she remembers how close she came to losing her daughter.

"You know I'd do anything for all of you. Plus it was Winn who designed my fireproof cape." Kara smiles at her sister before pulling her into the tightest hug she can without breaking anything.

"I can't face the thought of losing her," Alex mutters when they break apart. "But I could never live with myself if anything happened to you either, because you've got your own beautiful family to think about too."

"Lexie, you, Maggie and Elle are just as much my family as Mon-El and the twins. It's like I told you way back when you were pregnant; nothing is unimportant when it comes to you and Elena. Now come on, you're all coming back to my place for dinner."

Alex opens her mouth to argue but Kara quickly shuts her down.

"No arguments. Pizza, potstickers and ice cream?"

Alex nods. "Pizza, potstickers and ice cream sounds great."

/

Kara swings open the door to her apartment and is almost immediately bowled over by two little blonde babies.

"Mommy!" The little girl shouts, her wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Kara scoops them up and shuffles out of the doorway to let Alex, Maggie and Elena in.

"Hey babies," she says, planting kisses on their cheeks. "Have you been good for Daddy?"

Kara, Alex and Maggie each look towards the couch where Mon-El appears flustered and overwhelmed.

"The look on his face suggests not," Maggie says, and each of the women has to stifle a giggle as he stands up and runs a hand through his unusually messy hair.

"Hey babe," he says tiredly but with a smile. He plants a kiss on Kara's forehead.

"Lay-naa!" The little blonde girl exclaims excitedly when she spots Elena standing between Alex and Maggie. She wriggles in Kara's arms to show that she wants to be put down.

"Be careful, Alura. Remember, don't squeeze her too tight!" Kara says, setting down the bubbling baby. She's only two and she's already stronger than a human adult.

Alura pads around her mom's legs and holds her arms open to her cousin. They wrap their arms around each other and neither Alex, Maggie, Kara nor Mon-El can help but coo at the cuteness overload in front of them.

Alex and Kara both quickly whip out their phones to snap a picture before Alex wraps an arm around her sister. Kara responds by resting her head on her shoulder and smiling down at her daughter and her niece, clutching her son to her chest.

"Dada drawed pictures with us today!" The little boy exclaims, beaming up at Kara.

"Is that right, Dax?" Kara asks. 'Can I see?"

Dax wriggles just like Alura before Kara puts him down. He moves over to the table as fast as his little legs will carry him.

He returns holding a crayon picture. "That's beautiful, sweetie."

"Dat's you and me and Dadda and 'Lura," he says, his chubby little finger pointing to the messy drawings. "And dat's Auntie 'Lex and Auntie Maggie and Lay-naa."

Alex and Maggie peer over Kara's shoulder and can't help but smile at the scribbles that their nephew is so proud of.

"That's actually what Alex's hair looks like first thing in the morning," Maggie jokes about the wild scribbling, a cheeky glint in her eye. Alex playfully elbows her and feigns an insulted laugh.

They all make their way to the couch and get comfortable. Kara leans against Mon-El and Alex against Maggie. They all watch as Elena plays with Alura and Dax.

"She's amazing with them, so patient," Kara says, glancing at Alex and Maggie to see them smiling at the scene in front of them. "It's a wonder they've not torn her in two."

Alex laughs. "They almost did last week, literally."

Kara looks back at them, a little embarrassed. "Alura accidentally fried the microwave yesterday with her heat vision."

"And Dax broke the chair leg when he ran and jumped onto it," Mon-El adds.

Alex and Maggie chuckle. Alura and Dax look just like Elena; all sweetness and innocence. It's hard to believe that they have superpowers like their parents, and unpredictable ones at that.

"We thought we had our hands full with a human baby," Maggie says and Alex nods.

/

When the doorbell rings, Mon-El takes the pizza and potstickers from the delivery guy and they all huddle around Kara's dining room table.

Although the day's events still weigh heavy on Alex and Maggie's minds, they don't show it except to one another. They watch as Elena sits between Alura and Dax and happily tucks into her food, still seemingly unaffected by the day's incident.

"You really like those potstickers, huh?" Alex says to Elena across the table as she watches her daughter stuff her fourth one into her mouth.

Elena nods vigorously.

"That's because they're amazing, aren't they, Elle?" Kara says having just eaten her twelfth.

Elena nods again and beams at her mom and her auntie. Kara holds out a fist and Elena leans across to table and bumps hers against it.

Alex, Maggie and Mon-El laugh.

"Uh oh," Maggie says, grinning at Elena before looking around the table. "I can see these two ganging up on us on movie nights when we can't decide what to eat!"

"I want potstickers every day!" Elena exclaims.

"Betrayed by my own daughter," Alex jokes, beaming at Elena who giggles in returns. The sound is sweet music to her ears.

When they've finished, they once again find themselves snuggled on the couch watching Monsters, Inc. Elena is sat between Alex and Maggie while Alura and Dax wriggle around and climb all over Kara and Mon-El.

"You're my little Boo," Alex says, planting a kiss in Elena's hair.

"You look just like her," Maggie adds with a smile, and she's right.

The children laugh when Boo beats Randall while the adults find themselves giggling at all the innuendos.

"It's so much funnier watching this as a grown-up," Kara says, and it's clear than Mon-El agrees when he bursts into laughter to the point that his eyes fill with tears.

Alex and Maggie look at him, perplexed.

"It's the first time he's seen it," Kara tells them, although her brow crinkles in an amused way at his slight overreaction.

"No kidding," Alex jokes.

Elena snuggles tiredly into Alex's side. Alex wraps an arm around her and holds her close and she notices Maggie smiling softly at the sweetness of the moment.

All the stress of the day finally catches up with Alex and she suddenly feels tired, but as she finds Maggie's beautiful brown eyes, she can see her feelings mirrored in them.

In that moment that feeling that had been weighing on her mind disappears as she feels Elena snuggle closer to her, feels better in the knowledge that her daughter is tucked safely by her side. She feels so lucky to have such an incredible family who would do anything to protect one another.

She never takes a single second with her family for granted, nor will she ever.

As Mon-El chuckles again, causing the rest of the couch to erupt into laughter, Alex knows that moments like these are the ones you should savour the most.

It's moments like these that they will all look back on and remember fondly, all together, all happy, all laughing.

This eventful day has made them stronger as individuals.

But they're even stronger together.


End file.
